Nosotros dos
by Amuto-Narusaku4ever
Summary: Amu hinamori vuelve a Tokio después de 11 años de estar en Inglaterra, es transferida a la Academia Seiyo. Amu es una chica linda , talentosa e inteligente pero tiene dificultades para mostrar "su verdadero yo" , lo que significa que no se muestra como es en realidad sino que muestra una personalidad completamente diferente a la cual muchos llaman "cool y Spicy".
1. Resumen de la historia

Resumen de fanfictión

Amu hinamori vuelve a Tokio después de 11 años de estar en Inglaterra, es transferida a la Academia Seiyo. Amu es una chica linda , talentosa e inteligente pero tiene dificultades para mostrar "su verdadero yo" , lo que significa que no se muestra como es en realidad sino que muestra una personalidad completamente diferente a la cual muchos llaman "cool y Spicy" , lo que Amu no sabe es que cierto neko la va a cambiar...

PD: mi primer fanfiction, perdónenme si tengo errores, léanla y denle una oportunidad por favor! ^^

PD: Amu muestra su "verdadero yo" solamente con sus padres, solo aviso, por que como verán en el primer capítulo ella no actúa "Cool y Spicy" con ellos. Esto es para que no se confundan con lo que digo ^^.

Disfruten!


	2. Presentación de personajes

Presentación de personajes:

Amu hinamori:

_Es una chica de 16 años que vivía en Inglaterra pero se muda a Tokio y actualmente se transfirió a la Academia Seiyo. Amu tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color rosa chicle (natural) , es alta , delgada , con ojos color oro , talentosa e inteligente , sabe hablar diferentes idiomas entre ellos: Ingles , France , Italiano , Japonés (Idioma natal , Amu nació en Tokio , Japón , pero cuando tenía 5 años sus padres se mudaron a Inglaterra) etc. Les gusta cantar y sabe tocar el piano. Padres: Midori Hinamori y Tsumugu Hinamori._

Ikuto Tskiyomi:

Es considerado el chico más guapo y popular de la Academia Seiyo. Su mejor amigo es Kuukai y Tiene una hermana llamada Utau. El ODIA a sus fangirls y trata de escaparse de ellas cuando lo persiguen. Ikuto tiene el cabello y los ojos color azul zafiro, tiene una buena condición física (es el mejor en deportes), sabe tocar el violín y también cantar pero no canta mucho. Padres: Aruto Tskiyomi y Señora Tskiyomi (no me acuerdo del nombre de la madre de ikuto, perdón)


	3. vuelta en casa Y nuestro encuentro

**CAPITULO 1: DE VUELTA EN CASA Y NUESTRO ENCUENTRO POR PRIMERA VEZ**

Dentro de un avión con destino a Tokio se podía ver a una chica de 16 años con el cabello de un color particularmente raro, rosa chicle, y con unos grandes ojos dorados, mirando el paisaje por la ventana del avión. Su nombre es Amu Hinamori.

Los padres de Amu habían decidido volver a Tokio después de 11 años de estar en Inglaterra. Amu se sentía muy feliz de volver a Japón, Su lugar de nacimiento. No podía esperar a bajarse del avión y recorrer sus lugares favoritos, a los que solía ir cuando era pequeña, el parque por ejemplo, en el que solía jugar en las tardes, obviamente ya no iría con el mismo propósito, ahora iría a caminar, a dar un paseo y ver a los niños jugar. Saliendo de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya habían aterrizado.

Miro a su lado donde su madre, Midori Hinamori, Estaba sentada.

-¿Llegamos?-pregunto Amu. Era una pregunta con una respuesta algo obvia pero con tanta emoción Amu no se dio cuenta.

Midori miro a su hija , se notaban las ganas que tenía Amu de bajarse del avión , se podía ver en sus ojos , Le pareció graciosa la actitud que tenía su hija , Amu a pesar de tener 16 años , a veces se comportaba de una manera casi infantil. Pero eso pasaba raramente. Era solo cuando era impaciente, estaba feliz o muy emocionada. En este caso, son las tres juntas...

-Si Amu-chan, ya llegamos-Dijo Midori dándole una sonrisa a su hija- , voy a despertar a tu padre que al parecer se quedó dormido.

-Je típico de papa-Dijo Amu, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su Madre.-bien, voy a esperar acá.- y con eso Midori fue a despertar a Tsumugu Hinamori.

Después de unos 5 minutos entre despertar a Tsumugu e ir por las maletas, La familia Hinamori fue a tomar un taxi para dirigirse a su casa.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Amu fue la primera en entrar. La casa era muy grande tenía muchas habitaciones, era como una mansión. Los padres de Amu eran dueños de una de las más famosas empresas en Tokio y no solo en Tokio sino que también en Inglaterra. Esa es la razón por la que habían Ido halla.

-Esta como la recuerdo!,-Dijo en un tono alegre Al ver nuevamente la casa en la cual paso parte de su infancia.

Amu era una persona a la cual le gustaba atesorar recuerdos, esa casa era uno por supuesto.

-Amu-chan primero que todo lleva tus maletas a tu habitación, ¿Te acuerdas cual es , verdad?.-Dijo midori.

-Claro mamá, como olvidarme- Amu todavía seguía sonriendo, parecía casi imposible borrar su sonrisa.

Y con eso Amu fue a su habitación y se puso a desempacar todo,

Después de desempacar, Amu bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, allí , encontró a sus padres.

-¿puedo salir a dar un paseo?- Pregunto Amu con una mirada suplicante, sabía qué hace poco había llegado, pero ella ya quería salir. Quería ver si todo seguía igual a como se lo acordaba o las cosas cambiaron.

-Hm… No lo sé Amu-chan… ¿Qué dices querido?- Pregunto una indecisa Midori a su marido.

Tsumugu lo pensó un poco antes de dar su respuesta.

-Muy bien Amu-chan puedes salir… -Amu le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y una gran sonrisa –Pero…-Oh no. Pensó Amu. Los peros de Tsumugo…Ahí va de nuevo- ¡Nada de chicos Amu-chan! , Mi gorrión todavía no puede crecer!-Dijo Tsumugu.

Amu y Midori lo miraron con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza. Típico.

-ajam… bueno papa, tranquilo , mi intención no es ir a conocer chicos… solo voy a pasear un rato para ver como ah estado todo , o si algo cambio-Dijo Amu , Tsumugu pareció aliviarse al escuchar eso.

-Bien, entonces, puede salir Amu-chan, pero ten cuidado-Tsumugo acepto a los cual Amu miro a Midori para ver si ella aceptaba también, A lo que Midori le respondió asintiendo.

-Bueno entonces me voy, vuelvo en un rato!- Amu se despidió de sus padres y salió.

Ya afuera, Amu, se dirigió asía el parque

Ya en el parque, se decidió a recorrerlo, bueno no había cambiado mucho, solo niños diferentes jugando y personas diferentes caminando. Sentada en una hamaca, Amu miraba el lugar.

De pronto se empezó a escuchar una melodía.

´¿Qué es eso´ Pensó Amu.

Miro para todos lados y nada. La melodía se escuchaba pero no se veía a nadie tocando cerca.

Era una hermosa Melodía. Sonaba como a un violín. Era profunda y algo triste, pero a la vez hermosa.

Se levantó rápidamente y busco el origen de la melodía, Camino por unos segundos, más bien, corrió por unos segundos, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién estaba tocando y no quería que la melodía se terminara antes de encontrar a la persona. Finalmente llego a un lugar que tenía escaleras parecía un escenario, Allí encontró A un chico. Era alto y tenía el cabello color azul zafiro.

Amu se quedó hay por un rato, parecía hipnotizada. En un momento el chico dejo de tocar y Amu enseguida se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente. Se avergonzó de lo que había hecho y para empeorarlo el chico también estaba mirándola fijamente, así que se puso más nerviosa, si es que eso era posible. Pero decidió no mostrarlo ya que como siempre si no es con sus padres ella no se muestra como verdaderamente es.

-Am, yo… , Perdón, solo quería saber quién estaba tocando y …-Dijo Amu , tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo , normalmente ella podía hacerlo , y le salía perfectamente ocultarlo. Pero por alguna extraña razón con él no podía. Se preguntó si era por la mirada que él le estaba dando, parecía seguir esperando que le digiera porque estaba mirándolo fijamente desde ahí , Amu no podía evitar mirar sus ojos , eran de color azul zafiro al igual que su cabello , era una mirada penetrante y profunda , nuevamente parecía estar hipnotizada por el chico.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el chico hablo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? , mira si eres otra de ellas te digo que ya me canse de decirles que dejen de perseguirme, ¿acaso no entienden lo que es el espacio personal?-Dijo el con un tono bastante irritado que dejo a Amu confundida.

'"Ellas"? , Que está queriendo decir? Y porque esta tan irritado? No creo que sea tan grave que una persona te mire tocar un instrumento… o si?' pensó Amu.

-Eh… Lo siento no fue mi…- empezó a decir Amu pero se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba ahí, se había ido. Dejándola aún más confundida.

-Bueno, ese fue el chico más raro que conocí en mi vida-Dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse a su casa.

Después de varios minutos de caminar llego a su casa y saludo a sus padres.

-Amu,-Empezó diciendo Midori- Mañana empezaras a ir en la Academia Seiyo.

-Ah bueno mama, entonces es mejor que ya me valla a dormir, buenas noches mama, papa.

-Buenas noches, Amu-chan!-Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Presentía que mañana no iba a ser un día como cualquier otro. Definitivamente sería un día largo y agotador.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! bueno este es mi primer fanfic así que perdón si tengo algunos errores...**

**por favor denle una oportunidad al fanfic**

**En este capitulo encontramos: La llegada de Amu a Tokio y Su primer encuentro con un chico que la dejo muy confundida.**

**pronto voy a subir el segundo capitulo! disfruten. **

**Atte: Amuto-Narusaku4ever**


	4. Primer día de clases

**CAPITULO 2: PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron por la ventana de la habitación de Amu Hinamori, El despertador sonó indicando que ya era hora de levantarse. Pero cierta pelirrosa no mostraba señales de querer hacerlo.<p>

-Amu!, despierta y baja a desayunar cuando estés lista, no quieres llegar tarde en tu primer día en la Academia Seiyo- Dijo Midori detrás de la puerta.

En ese momento Amu se despertó y salto de la cama (literalmente) y cayó a un lado. Rápidamente se levantó y le respondió:

-S-Si Mama, enseguida bajo!- Dijo Amu con una voz adormilada.

Midori solo soltó una risita en respuesta sabiendo lo que había sucedido a pesar de no verlo.

En su habitación Amu bostezo y se fue al baño para empezar a arreglarse…

Mientras tanto en otra casa….

Un chico de cabello azul zafiro se estaba poniendo su uniforme mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Pensando en que había sucedido ayer, cuando estaba tocando su violín en el parque como solía hacerlo a veces, Pero nunca había visto a esa chica de cabello rosa, que lo estaba mirando con esos ojos color oro. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿color rosa?, eso es algo raro, tal vez se tiño?, Bueno eso no importaba mucho…

La chica parecía querer decirle algo pero al parecer estaba algo ¿nerviosa?, si eso era, puede que se haya equivocado con ella y tendría que haberla dejado hablar, algo le decía que podía no ser como las otras…

'¿Pero que estoy pensando?, no, es imposible, solo estaba actuando, jugando a ser inocente… era otra de ELLAS.' Pensó.

ELLAS. Como las odiaba. Puede sonar algo cruel odiar a un grupo de chicas, pero en verdad son insoportables, nadie se imagina lo molesto que es un encuentro con ELLAS. Solo el que lo vive lo entiende. Llegar hasta el punto de tener que esconderse. Ya sé. Suena exagerado, pero en serio llevan a la obsesión demasiado lejos. Más que fangirls, Acosadoras.

¿Ninguna entiende que no quiero tener nada que ver con ellas?, ¿Qué no quiero salir con ninguna de ellas?,¿Qué quiero estar en paz?, ¿Qué dejen de perseguirme?.

A veces quiero tapar mi cara todo el día y ser invisible.

¿Es qué no hay una chica que no sea como ELLAS?

Esa pregunta se la hizo así mismo varias veces.

Terminando de ponerse la corbata, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Paso mucho tiempo pensando y ahora iba a llegar tarde. GENIAL….

En la casa Hinamori…

Amu termino de cepillarse su largo cabello rosa y se puso su uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca, un cinturón, una chaqueta negra, una corbata roja algo suelta, una falda (N/A: o pollera) a cuadros roja y le agrego algunos toques como unos calentadores.

'Al estilo Amu' Pensó, con una risita.

Una vez que estuvo Lista miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora. ¡IBA A LLEGAR TARDE!.

Entones salió casi corriendo de su habitación y bajo a desayunar algo rápido.

-Buenos días Amu-chan- Saludo Midori cuando vio a Amu desde abajo bajando las escaleras- allí está tu desayuno y por la hora que es veo que llegas tard…..-no termino de hablar ya que Amu paso de largo al lado de ella y respondió antes de que ella terminara.

-SI!, TARDE! , VOB A LLEGFARTARBFE! EGHNF MI PRFIMER DIA!- Dijo mientras trataba de comer una tostada.

-Bueno, tu padre ya se fue a la empresa y no te quise despertar a esa hora porque pensé que era temprano… pero veo que te hubiera ido bien-Dijo Midori algo divertida viendo a su hija apurada lo cual Amu respondió con una mirada molesta.

-Bueno Adiós Mama!- Se despidió Amu de su madre, pero antes de que saliera corriendo su madre le dijo.

-Espera Amu-chan, tu padre me dijo que te dijera algo

-Que?

-No lo sé, algo sobre gorriones y su nido…

Amu la miro y solo respondió con un suspiro, asintió con cabeza y se fue escuchando las risitas de su madre.

'A veces pienso que ella AMA burlarse de mi' Pensó con otro suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Dos personas iban corriendo la misma dirección y venían de diferentes lugares, un chico y una chica, sin ser conscientes de del otro. Los dos estaban apurados por tratar de no llegar tarde a la Academia.<p>

* * *

><p>'Voy a llegar tarde' Pensó Amu mientras corría.<p>

En eso sintió chocarse con algo y cayó al suelo

'auch, duele' Pensó Amu

Escucho quejas que venían en frente de ella y miro.

Se encontró con un par de ojos color zafiro, como los de ayer, esos ojos penetrantes en los que se perdió.

Desde ayer sentía curiosidad por ese chico, Por mucho que quisiera hablarle, no podía ser como las demás siempre tenía que estar esa estúpida actitud 'cool & spicy', enmascarándola y mostrando una personalidad totalmente diferente a la que ella querría mostrar o a lo que ella era con sus padres.

Había aprendido por las malas a no confiar tan fácilmente en las personas desde aquel día.

Pero eso era el pasado, ahora ella quería mostrarse como era, tratar de confiar nuevamente, pero era como algo automático. Ojala existiera un botón de apagado o algo asi.

Lamentablemente ella no tenía esa suerte.

Bueno una cosa si es segura.

Esta vez no se iba a dejar llevar por sus ojos.

Evitando su mirada se levantó sola rápidamente y puso su muy conocida fachada 'cool & spicy' y le dijo:

-Fíjate por donde vas, idiota- En el tono más frio que pudo poner, sin embargo por un momento se reflejó nuevamente su nerviosismo, pero solo un segundo pero el chico lo noto.

No tuvo tiempo de responder ya que ella se había ido.

'¿que yo me fijara por dónde iba?, ella también venia corriendo, pero…' Pensó.

Había algo que lo dejo sorprendido…

La chica no había reaccionado como las demás, lo único que noto fue su nerviosismo, aparente actitud fría y mirada aburrida. No se lanzó encima de el cómo las demás.

'Interesante' Pensó el con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se levantó y empezó a correr a la entrada de la Academia, había perdido mucho tiempo y llegaba definitivamente tarde. Lo que noto fue que la chica llevaba el mismo uniforme que llevan las chicas de esta Academia y tenía alrededor de su misma edad.

Parado enfrente de su salón de clases espero unos segundos antes de entrar preparándose para la furia de su maestro…

* * *

><p><span>Con amu:<span>

Caminando por los pasillos, la pelirrosa buscaba su salón de clases

'hmm… aquí!'

Se paró enfrente del salón y golpeo.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un maestro, tenía el pelo color naranja, ojos color miel, lentes grandes y redondos y parecía ser una persona algo desordenada.

-Hola, tú debes ser nuestra nueva estudiante Amu Himamori!- Dijo alegremente- Me llamo Yuu Nikaidou, Es un gusto conocerla serñorita Himamori.

-Hola, Igualmente Nikaidou-sensei, Pero no es Himamori, es Hinamori- Dijo Amu

-Oh bueno, adelante Himamori-san, voy a presentarla-Dijo Nikaidou ganándose una mirada molesta de Amu.

Entro al salón y se paró enfrente de la clase, con su famosa fachada, ganándose que todos los chicos la miraran con corazones en los ojos y que las chicas la fulminaran con la mirada.

Así empezaron susurrar cosas tanto buenas como malas, algunos diciendo lo genial que era, otras diciendo que era una engreída, creída y todo lo que se les ocurriera.

'Agh… siempre es igual, pero algunos sí que son idiotas' Pensó Amu interiormente molesta por algunos comentarios. Claro que no lo demostró.

-Silencio-Pidió Nikaidou- Hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante transferida de Inglaterra, Presentate Himamori-san.

-Es HINAMORI- dijo con calma mirando a su sensei y luego volteo a la clase-Hinamori Amu- Dijo en su tono aburrido por lo cual gano suspiros de los chicos, Amu interiormente rodo los ojos y volteo nuevamente a mirar a Nikaidou- ¿Dónde me siento?.

Nikaidou miro hacia la clase buscando un lugar, al encontrarlo le dijo a Amu:

-Himamori-san, siéntate allá- Señalo Nikaidou a un lugar vacío al lado de un conocido chico de cabello azul, Amu interiormente pensó 'oh, no. De todas las personas tenía que ser justamente el?, kami me odia…'- Al lado de Tsukiyomi-san, Tsukiyomi-san por favor levante la mano.

Pero no es que hacía falta que levantara la mano, Amu había dado cuenta que quien era.

El chico levanto la mano, y Amu miro, el, la estaba mirando fijamente como si estuviera estudiándola, Amu se estremeció, otra vez esos ojos…

Caminando se hasta el lugar se fijó en que muchas chicas la miraban como si quisieran matarla o algo así y si las miradas mataran…

Definitivamente estaría muerta.

No les dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

Cuando llego se sentó y enseguida el chico le hablo

-Hola, Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi, puedes llamarme Ikuto, un gusto conocerte-Dijo el chico, Ikuto, Su voz era tan profunda como su mirada pero Amu detuvo esos pensamientos.

-No me hables, Molestas- Dijo bruscamente y con tono frio aunque interiormente ella se maldijo a sí misma, esas palabras salen de la nada!...

Ikuto no se Inmuto, él ya había visto a la chica, aunque en su primer encuentro no era así, la segunda vez que la encontró cuando venía a la Academia ella actuó al igual que ahora, quería averiguar el porqué de su actitud, era raro. A él no tenía por qué importarle, no era su problema. Pero había algo en la chica que no podía describir. El QUERIA saber. Él IBA a saber.

Y cuando Tsukiyomi Ikuto se propone algo no para hasta lograrlo.

Volvió la mirada a Nikaidou-sensei y se mantuvo pasivo. No iba a hacer nada hasta el almuerzo. Ese era el momento perfecto para empezar.

* * *

><p>Amu sintió que ya no la estaba mirando y se relajó. El chico la ponía nerviosa y tenía que luchar consigo misma para no hacer una estupidez. Dejo escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y siguió el ejemplo de Ikuto y miro puso su atención a Nikaidou-Sensei.<p>

Llego la hora del almuerzo y Amu se levantó, pero en cuanto lo hizo alguien se puso enfrente de ella.

-Amu, ya que eres nueva, ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?- Dijo el peliazul.

Algunas chicas que seguían en el salón lo miraron como si estuviera loco, ¿Ikuto Tsukiyomi invitando a una Chica a almorzar?, eso no era algo que se veía todos los días. En realidad JAMAS. Siempre rechazo las invitaciones de cualquier chica que se le acerco.

Las chicas fulminaron a Amu con la mirada ese era 'SU' Ikuto.

Amu las ignoro por completo haciendo que las chicas se enojaran todavía más.

-No gracias.- Respondió simplemente la pelirosa

'Ya veo. No voy a ganar nada preguntándole de frente. Bueno, siempre hay un plan B' Pensó Ikuto con una sonrisa maliciosa, oh, de seguro iba a obtener algún resultado con el plan B.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso a la puerta para irse, Varias chicas se abalanzaron a él. 'oh, no otra vez' Pensó.

-Ikuutoooo-kun~ ¿Almuerzas conmigo?- pregunto una de las chicas

-Noo!, conmigo él es MI ikuto-kun!-dijo otra

-Tuyo? , en tus sueños. El verdadero es M-I-O, diles Ikuto-kun!.

-Abran Paso a la gran Saaya yamabuki, Ikuto-kun me pertenece, yo soy declarada su fan número uno y soy superior a ustedes así que desaparezcan y déjennos solos!

'Oh ella de nuevo, la peor de todas' Pensó Ikuto fastidiado por la situación.

Saaya Yamabuki. Pelirroja, de ojos verdes. La más loca de todas fans. La más obsesionada. Varias cosas suyas habían desaparecido como una remera, su perfume, su chaqueta, su peine entre otras cosas. Presentía que no desaparecieron de la nada y estaba seguro de que ella fue la culpable de la desaparición de sus cosas. Hasta una parte de su cabello había desaparecido!. Sin duda ella era a la que más evitaba.

Amu seguía de pie al lado de su mesa, mirando la situación.

'Ridículas, de verdad son patéticas' Pensó Amu.

Cansada de presenciar esa escena, camino hasta la puerta, lamentablemente estaba bloqueada por la turba de fans. No quería perderse el almuerzo.

-Hey ustedes- Dijo llamando su atención, lo cual consiguió. Incluyendo la de Ikuto que hace segundos trataba desesperadamente de irse-Quítense de mi camino. Estorban.-Dijo

La pelirroja, Saaya, se le acercó y le dijo:

-Quien te crees que eres para hablarnos así, A mí nadie me ordena nada-Dijo Saaya.

-Lo dejo claro.-Empezó Amu- O te corres por las buenas o te corres por las malas. Y no creo que quieras la segunda opción. Yo no te recomendaría meterte con una campeona de Taekwondo- Dijo Amu con una mirada de superioridad y voz calmada con un tono frio. Saaya se quedó congelada, evidentemente ella había perdido y Amu había ganado, si más palabras siguió caminando y el resto de las chicas también se corrieron, todas tenían una mirada de puro odio y Saaya estaba roja de la ira.

-Tsk, Creída-Dijo con veneno en la voz.

Ikuto la siguió con la mirada.

'Oh, no. No te vas a escapar' Pensó.

Aprovechando que la turba estaba distraída, el salió silenciosamente con el sigilo de un neko.

Segundos después la turba se dio cuenta de que él se había ido.

-No otra veeeeez!- Dijeron al unísono, y salieron a buscarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Holaaa!, por fin termine el capitulo 2 espero que les guste esta vez trate de hacerlo mas largo que el anterior como me pidieron, estas son 2212 palabras :) **

**Muchas gracias a los que me dijeron el nombre de la madre de Ikuto! **

**y gracias por sus buenos comentarios! en serio estoy muy feliz de que les guste**

**en este capitulo se muestra el segundo encuentro de Amu e Ikuto, la actitud 'cool & Spicy' de Amu, El interés de Ikuto por saber sobre ella, Las aparentes enemigas de Amu, Aparición de Saaya Yamabuki entre otras cosas. **

**traducciones:**

**Sensei: Maestro**

**Neko: Gato**

**Sayonara! , gracias por leer y darme su apoyo.**

**Atte: Amuto-Narusaku4ever**


	5. Des-enmascarando

**CAPITULO 3: PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES II – PASO POR PASO DES-ENMASCARANDO**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov amu:<span>**

Camine por los pasillos hacia la cafetería para poder comer mi almuerzo después de presenciar esa ridícula escena.

En serio. Se puede ser TAN obsesionada con un chico?, siento lastima por él. Ni siquiera le dejaban aire para respirar je. Bueno no es mi problema y tampoco es como que me importara.

**Pov normal:**

No fue difícil encontrar la cafetería. A pesar de ser un lugar grande ya le habían explicado donde quedaba cada lugar, Amu quedo maravillada con el patio que tenía la Academia, le gustaba mucho los árboles, el césped y el viento soplando. Para ella simbolizaba tranquilidad.

Una vez que tenía el almuerzo en sus manos, ella no quiso sentarse en una mesa como algunos de los chicos y chicas. prefería irse bajo la sombra de un árbol y almorzar tranquilamente sin ruidos ni gente molesta. Aunque, que iba a ganar con intentar socializar. Después de todo, su 'automática actitud' no le ayuda mucho. Más bien, no le ayudaba en nada, solo ahuyentaba a las personas.

Así que para ahorrarse la molestia de intentar era preferible estar sola.

A veces era aburrido, pero otras veces no.

En este caso no era nada aburrido, ya había conocida bastantes personas en un día, no quería lidiar más con eso. Por ahora era solo ella.

Encontró un lugar perfecto para sentarse, Bajo un gran árbol de Sakura. Las hojas del árbol bailaban con el viento y los hermosos pétalos rosa caían lentamente

'wow es hermoso…. es perfecto' Pensó Amu

Caminando lentamente Amu llego hasta el árbol y se sentó.

En eso escucho el ruido de pisadas casi inaudibles y hojas crujiendo pero luego desapareció. No le dio mucha importancia y empezó a comer su almuerzo…

* * *

><p>Ikuto busco su almuerzo. La había perdido. La busco pero no la encontró.<p>

¿Por que la academia tenía que ser tan malditamente grande?.

Suspiro en derrota.

Todo por culpa de esas acosadoras… que iba a hacer para que lo dejaran de perseguir?, pensó en recurrir a la policía… pero eso sería ridículo… que iba a decirle al policía? Que encerrara a un grupo de chicas que lo perseguía para pedirle citas e invitarlo a almorzar en otras cosas?, se le reirían en la cara. Era mejor ahorrarse la vergüenza y desechar esa idea.

Bueno por ahora, debía buscar un lugar tranquilo para almorzar, por suerte él había logrado escaparse de la turba de fangirls…

O eso era lo que pensaba.

-Miren!, ahí está Ikuto-kuuun!- Grito una voz chillona.

'Oh, kami, no podías darme por lo menos unos segundos más de paz!' Pensó.

Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible. Él era rápido, al menos había tenido un beneficio de esta clase de situaciones. Él era el mejor en deportes. Había desarrollado gran rapidez.

Y claro. Si te la pasas corriendo (escapando) unas veinte veces por día.

Después de unos minutos de haber corrido sin mirar atrás, se dio la vuelta y al parecer las había perdido. Se detuvo.

Jadeando por la falta de aire Ikuto apoyo las manos en sus rodillas tratando de tomar aire. Desarrollar rapidez o no, él era un ser humano!, tenía limites!.

Una vez recuperado su aire miro a su alrededor para ver hasta donde había llegado. Admirando el lugar, vio que había llegado a una parte rodeada de árboles y hojas en el suelo, Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el grande y bello árbol de sakura, con sus hojas al compás del viento y sus pétalos rosa.

Pétalos rosa. Rosa. Al igual que el cabello de Amu, se parecían mucho.

Camino hacia el árbol y apoyo su espalda contra el árbol y se sentó. Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la brisa en su cara y la tranquilidad del lugar. Era justo lo que estaba buscando. Tranquilidad.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos. Alguien estaba cantando, era una chica y la voz provenía del otro lado del árbol. La voz era angelical, hermosa, tranquila, suave. Transmitía muchas cosas. Sintió curiosidad por saber quién era la dueña de tan hermosa voz.

Así que por las dudas, si era una de sus fangirls, subió por una rama del árbol silenciosamente para no interrumpir su canto y no informarle que él estaba ahí.

El pensamiento y la posibilidad de que ella fuera una fangirl lo decepciono. Pero lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho.

Era la pelirosa. Amu.

Ella estaba sentada como él lo había estado hace unos segundos. Apoyada contra el árbol cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la brisa fresca en su cara, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, con pequeña sonrisa y cantando una canción en voz baja.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Se veía…. Hermosa?.

Se sorprendió en su pensamiento.

Los pétalos cayendo sobre ella, mezclándose con el color de su largo cabello rosa.

Esta era la chica Fría con la que había hablado?, 'cool & spicy' como algunos la habían nombrado. Era en realidad ella?.

Pensándolo bien había destellos de nerviosismo cuando la miraba, emociones que aparecían un segundo y luego se iban tan rápido como llegaron.

Era una máscara de sentimientos.

Porque ocultarlos?, No podía encontrar una posible respuesta. Bueno era lógico. Apenas había conocido el nombre de la chica esta mañana. No sabía nada de ella.

Volvió a mirarla y se le ocurrió algo.

El QUERÍA conocerla. Si no servía hablarle directamente, él iba a encontrar otra manera de hablar con ella. Si no era directamente iba a ser de sorpresa. Ella no va a saber de dónde salió.

Él iba a des-enmascararla.

Poco a poco y sin hacer ningún ruido bajo de la rama. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Camino lentamente y se paró en frente de ella. La miro. Ella todavía seguía cantando. Se agacho a su altura y se puso un poco más cerca de su cara, con una sonrisa abrió la boca para hablar.

-Amu- Dijo con voz ronca.

La pelirosa dejo de cantar y abrió los ojos bruscamente solo para encontrarse con la cara de Ikuto en frente de ella.

Ikuto seguía con una pequeña sonrisa y la miro a los ojos por un minuto. Su máscara no estaba. Se reflejaba la sorpresa, confusión y vergüenza.

'Y esto es solo el comienzo, pero todo comienza con una paso aunque sea pequeño' Pensó Ikuto.

Amu se dio cuenta de la situación, pero rápidamente su mirada cambio de un segundo a otro. Ahora tenía una mirada fría.

Ikuto se dio cuenta de que hasta ahí podía llegar. Un minuto.

Retrocedió nunca apartando la mirada para poder estudiarla y buscar cualquier rastro de emociones. Pero no encontró más que frialdad en sus ojos dorados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Amu.

El, ¿la había escuchado cantar?, ¿desde cuándo había estado ahí?,¿Por qué estaba en este lugar?, ¿la siguió?. Amu se hizo un remolino de preguntas. Pero nada se reflejaba en su cara.

-Nada, Solo me escape de la 'turba de obsesionadas' y llegue hasta aquí...-Dijo tranquilamente, Amu tenía ganas de reírse del apodo dado al grupo de chicas pero resistió manteniendo su expresión. Ikuto la estudio. Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo. Así que ya sabía otra de las maneras para des-enmascararla. Él había dado su segundo paso hacia adelante- y te vi aquí, tranquila, _cantando, _entonces se me ocurrió saludarte y darte un poco de compañía ya que estabas sola, es tu primer día aquí, lo entiendo siempre es difícil el primer día, no eres la única que paso por esto- termino de decir Ikuto.

-No necesito tu compañía, estoy bien como dijiste estoy _tranquila_-Dijo Amu secamente.

Ikuto no se inmuto para nada con eso, lo cual a Amu la sorprendió. Normalmente la gente ya se aleja de ella por su comportamiento. Pero Ikuto no. En cambio el camino y se sentó al lado de ella, sorprendiéndola aún más.

Ikuto volvió a mirar y vio su sorpresa.

'Eso podría significar que no muchas personas hacen esto con ella?, bueno si se les habla secamente como ella lo hizo conmigo estoy seguro de que las personas se irían, pero si piensa que va a ser tan fácil deshacerse de mi está muy equivocada' Pensó el peliazul.

Ikuto miro al cielo azul, contemplándolo, antes de volver la mira a la pelirosa.

Su mirada se mantuvo firme en la misma expresión. Parecía que se estaba forzando a hacerlo.

'Puedo leerte como un libro abierto' Pensó Ikuto, en su cara se formaba una sonrisa.

-Sabes… Cantas muy bien, tienes una voz hermosa- Dijo para tratar de empezar una conversación.

Amu se estremeció por el sonido de su voz. Pensó en si responderle o no. Si le respondió, sería como empezar una conversación con el pero si no lo hacía seria grosero. Sintió un poco de vergüenza. Una de sus preguntas había sido respondida. El la ESCUCHO CANTAR y le estaba haciendo un cumplido. Sintió su mirada expectante clavarse en ella, lo cual la ponía nerviosa. Esa mirada…. Ella era vulnerable hacia esa mirada. Decidió responderle.

-Gra-Gracias-Dijo tímidamente.

Ikuto la observo. Timidez algo que no había mostrado antes. Su tercer paso hacia adelante.

-Tendrías que entrar en el taller de música, estoy seguro de que les encantaría tener una cantante con tu voz.-Dijo Ikuto.

'Ella tiene que inscribirse ahí' Pensó.

Amu lo miro. Su expresión decía que ella estaba considerando la idea, mostraba duda y algo así como una pelea interna con ella misma.

Ikuto espero su respuesta pacientemente.

-Yo… No se… tal vez lo haga ya que me gusta cantar-Amu no hablo más que eso. Ella le había dicho algo sobre ella. Se había abierto a una persona! Y sin interrupciones de su 'automática actitud' esta vez!, felicidad paso por su cara por unos segundos.

Por supuesto, Ikuto presencio eso, considero la idea de inscribirse, le dijo algo sobre ella, él ya había notado que a ella le gustaba cantar, pero el hecho de que ella misma se lo dijo era otra cosa. Su cuarto paso. Cada vez más cerca.

-Se nota que disfrutas cantar, se podía ver en tu expresión-Amu lo miro, 'si, leí tu expresión, y puedo entender cada una de ellas' Pensó interiormente Ikuto.- piénsalo te vendría bien para conocer más gente de la Academia y también para pasar tu tiempo, estoy seguro de que si quieres podrías ser una cantante famosa en el futuro-Amu lo seguía mirando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas apareció por lo que él le había dicho.

Antes de que Amu pudiera hablar el timbre sonó finalizando el almuerzo.

Fue el almuerzo más largo que había tenido y no había comido nada, pero valido la pena, él había hecho cuatro pasos hacia adelante. Pero era suficiente por un día.

-Bueno. Te veo en el salón de clases, Amu- Se despidió Ikuto dándole una sonrisa y se levantó caminando para volver a la Academia.

Amu se quedó mirándolo, El chico era diferente a los que ella había conocido antes.

Él no se alejó de ella. Le dio cumplidos. La alentó a cantar. Inscribirse en una clase.

Ikuto no era el chico que parecía, Él era una cosa, pero su fachada decía otra.

Amu pensó en el dicho ¨no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada¨ y era cierto. Lo juzgo mal.

Tal vez podría establecer un vínculo de amistad con él?

O tal vez no.

Tal vez ella todavía seguía en el pasado.

Ella no podía confiar tan fácilmente en las personas. Apenas lo había conocido y ya pensando en ser su amiga?

NO.

Simplemente era un conocido. Como tantos otros que conoció.

La palabra amistad y vinculo. Le traía malos recuerdos.

No quería pensar más en eso. Se levantó rápidamente. Si no quería llegar tarde al salón de clases tenía que correr.

En su mente ya se creaba una escena de un Nikaidou regañándola.

El día paso rápidamente, Ikuto después de esa charla no hablo más con ella, se limitó a mirarla desde lejos. Fueron suficientes pasos por hoy.

Mañana intentaría de nuevo.

Llego la hora de la salida, la hora de irse a casa.

Ikuto se levantó de su asiento agarro sus cosas las guardo y miro a la pelirosa al lado de él.

-Adios Amu, nos vemos mañana-Dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelirosa simplemente asintió secamente.

'oh, así que volvemos a ese comportamiento eh?' Pensó.

Los dos salieron al mismo tiempo de la Academia y tomaron caminos distintos, en dirección contraria al otro.

'Ya verás Amu, para cuando termine este año vas a ser una persona totalmente diferente, más bien, vas a ser la VERDADERA Amu que está en tu interior y la que yo puedo ver' y con ese pensamiento Ikuto se dirigió a su casa.

'No voy a dar mi confianza tan fácilmente, no voy a cometer un error dos veces, no otra vez, el solo es un conocido' Amu trato de calmar sus pensamientos, los pensamientos que le traía el peliazul. Por más que en su interior quisiera ser su amiga, formar un verdadero vínculo por primera vez en dos años desde aquella vez, no podía, su exterior actuaba por sí solo, su 'mascara protectora de sentimientos' se lo impedía. Siguió caminando hacia su casa, para descansar y mañana enfrentar un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! estuve escribiendo este capitulo desde que termine el otro, me había agarrado inspiración por así decirlo... **

**este es un capitulo con mas Amuto que los anteriores, espero que les guste! **

**no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias :D! **

**se los agradecería mucho!**

**adiós! ****  
><strong>

**Atte: Amuto-Narusaku4ever**


	6. Amigas

**CAPITULO 4: AMIGAS…**

* * *

><p>Amu desayunaba tranquilamente en la cocina con su madre, su padre ya se había ido como todas las mañanas. Y enseguida tenía que salir para irse a la Academia.<p>

'Otra vez ver a Ikuto… Oh espero que se olvide lo que paso ayer y decida dejarme…'Pensó.

No es como que lo odiara o algo pero tampoco quería tenerlo todo el día atrás de ella. Como ayer.

Suspiro y termino su desayuno.

-Adiós mama!- se despidió Amu.

-Adiós Amu-chan, Suerte y ten cuidado.-Le respondió Midori con una cálida sonrisa.

Amu asintió rápidamente y salió para empezar su camino a la Academia…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Casa tsukiyomi:<strong>

Ikuto bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde su familia ya estaba desayunando  
>En la mesa estaba Su hermana, su padre y su madre.<p>

Utau Tsukiyomi, su hermana, ella tenía el cabello rubio, normalmente atado en dos coletas largas, ojos violeta y estaba vestida con el uniforme escolar. Normalmente es muy molesta, otras veces tranquila. Pero no importa como sea, era su quería hermana después de todo ¿no?.

Souko Hoshina, La señora Tsukiyomi, su madre, Ella tenía el cabello rubio y ojos violeta, si no fuera porque era mayor que Utau sería como una gemela, era su viva imagen.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, Aruto Tsukiyomi, su padre, Muchos dicen que se parecen, Teniendo un aspecto casi igual

Bueno, esa es su familia, dulce y tierna familia.

-Ikuuuuutoooo! Hasta que pensaste en despertarte, ¿Qué esperabas? A que mama fuera?- Dijo Utau sonriendo y tratando de molestar a su hermano.

-Buenos días Ikuto-kun, tu desayuno está listo, quieres que haga una cara sonriente en tu tostada como lo hacía antes?- Bromeo su madre en la última parte.

-Dulce y tierna, como dije…- murmuro Ikuto fastidiado con su madre y su hermana. En serio? Tenían que ser tan jodidamente parecidas?.

-Dijiste algo Ikuto?-Pregunto Souko inocentemente.

-No nada mama-Dijo rápidamente.

Ikuto envió una mirada a su padre diciendo 'como puedes estar tan tranquilo con ellas dos aquí?' él estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente y se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Ikuto volvió la mirada en su desayuno y empezó comerlo para luego irse a la Seiyo. No quería llegar tarde. Otra vez.

Pero luego sus pensamientos se fueron a cierta pelirosa que volvería a ver.

'Si. No me olvido, Amu. Mi plan sigue.' Pensó Ikuto con una sonrisa. Refiriéndose a su plan de 'sacar a la verdadera Amu'

-Ikuto, vamos, se nos hace tarde!, voy adelante, te veo halla!- Dijo Utau que salió después de haberse despedido de sus padres.

Ikuto suspiro mentalmente y se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno yo también me voy, Adiós- Ikuto hizo lo mismo que su hermana y salió…

Después de unos pocos minutos de caminar Amu llego a la Academia y al mismo tiempo cierto peliazul que iba caminando atrás de una rubia que estaba casi corriendo. Se veía gracioso con esa cara de molestia.

'Oh, no, sácate esos pensamientos Amu hinamori!, ya hablamos de esto!' Pensó sacudiendo su cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la Academia al mismo tiempo.

Estaban cara a cara mirándose, Ikuto fue el primero en hablar

-Buenos días Amu- dijo con una sonrisa

Amu lo miro, a pesar de tener una expresión en blanco Amu, tenía sus típicas peleas internas.

'lo saludo o no?' Preguntó Amu mentalmente a sí misma.

'obviamente n…. bueno ahora que lo decís, seria de muy mala educación no devolver el saludo, así que si, estaría bien…'

Decidió saludar.

-Buenos días-Dijo sin sentimiento alguno, tono frío y con su expresión en blanco.

Bueno. Algo es algo. Al menos saludo.

Después de eso camino para entrar en la Academia y perderse en los pasillos. Ikuto se quedó mirando la entrada.

Suspiro mentalmente. 'Creo que tengo un camino muy largo por recorrer con ella…' Pensó mientras entraba.

La hora del descanso**(N/A**: receso, recreo etc. como quieras llamarlo.**)** llego y Amu camino a por los pasillos con su libro para ir a la siguiente clase, todo iba bien hasta que sintió que alguien la choco fuertemente. Tanto, que hiso que se le cayera el libro.

Miro al frente y lo que se encontró no le agrado.

En absoluto.

Saaya yamabuki y su sequito de idiotas.

-Hinamori Amu, al parecer se te callo algo jajajaja!- Salto encima del libro y se fue riendo como toda una maniática.

Como la odiaba.

Pero bueno si no tuviera un buen control de sus emociones y acciones, esa chica, estaría en el suelo pidiendo piedad.

Oh, lamentablemente no podía ir por ahí provocando peleas, así que no le sirve de mucho el taekwondo, pero esa opción esta solo para medidas desesperadas y cuando sea necesario. Por ahora no.  
>Tampoco iba a rebajarse y ser igual que ella. Una perra.<br>Esas dos palabras la describen perfectamente. Así que o arreglaba sus problemas con clase, hablando. O se mantenía alejada. Pero tampoco era una cobarde. Así que normalmente prefería la primera opción.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos de cuanto odiaba a saaya que no noto a una persona en frente de ella entregándole su libro.

-Hinamori-san!, estas bien?- Dijo la suave voz.

Amu salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con una chica en frente de ella mirándola y con su libro en la mano.

Ella era de una estatura pequeña, tenía el cabello rubio ondulado largo hasta la cintura con flequillo y encima una banda negra delgada con un moño negro, ojos color oro-miel amarillo y según Amu una apariencia adorable.

-eh, si estoy hum, bien- dijo Amu torpemente para luego automáticamente volver a su expresión en blanco.

-Soy Mashiro Rima, es un gusto conocerte, tu eres la 'chica cool & Spicy', Amu hinamori verdad?-Dijo Rima

'Oh, así me llaman?... genial. Simplemente genial' Pensó con un toque de ironía.

-Eh, sí, soy Amu Hinamori, es un gusto conocerte también Mashiro-san- Dijo Amu.

Rima la miro por unos segundos antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo que ibas a la clase de matemáticas,-dijo mirando el libro de Amu en sus manos-yo también voy para allá, ¿Qué dices Hinamori-san? ¿Vamos juntas?- Dijo Rima ahora dándole una sonrisa cálida, brillante y gentil.

'Hm, esta chica se comporta como… Ikuto en cierto modo… ¿Por qué se comportan tan amablemente con una chica que recién acaban de conocer?' Pensó interiormente.

-B-bueno, vamos-Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
>Quizá podría hacer una amig…<p>

Lucho interiormente para no decir esa palabra la chica se veía sospechosamente DEMASIADO amable. Quizá era otra de las idiotas seguidoras de saaya, y solo venia para planear algo contra ella y engañarla.

'¿no estoy siendo demasiado paranoica?' Pensó, quizá exageraba.

'Mejor prevenir que curar, ya sabes.'

Oh, no hacía falta que se lo recordara una y otra vez. Ya lo sabía.

Pero no hacía daño si era cautelosa. Al menos sabría si era una de las 'idiotas' o simplemente una chica que quería ser su amiga.

Habían estado en silencio caminando por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente Rima hablo.

-Hinamori-san quisiera darte la bienvenida a la Academia Seiyo, que te pareció el lugar?-Preguntó

-Gracias, el lugar es genial y realmente grande, Mashiro-san puedes llamarme Amu si quieres-Dijo Amu, en realidad se sentía incómodo que una chica de su misma edad le digiera así, Prefería ser llamada por su nombre.  
>-Oh claro Amu- sonrió-Entonces puedes llamarme Rima.<p>

-Muy bien, Rima.

-Mira esta es la clase de matemáticas, nos podemos sentar juntas si quieres.

Amu lo pensó por unos segundos. Ella no se veía con malas intenciones por el momento… pero todavía no estaba segura, sin embargo…

-Claro, porque no-Respondió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Ikuto estaba sentado en una mesa en frente de la cafetería, era la hora del almuerzo y todos los alumnos habían salido a comer algo, charlar y descansar. Por suerte las chicas no lo persiguieron hoy tanto como otros días, ellas estaban separadas y algunas ocupadas con sus talleres, clases y planes. Una de las razones podría haber sido el acto que estaban por preparar, Todavía no tenían una fecha, sin embargo se preparaban con anticipación.<p>

En este momento el veia a cierta pelirosa hablando con una rubia, la cual identifico como Mashiro Rima. Ella también, según había escuchado, venia de Inglaterra. Algunos la habían nombrado 'la pequeña reina'.

Ikuto Sonrió interiormente. Amu había decidido hablar con alguien al fin. Quizá hasta ya se hizo amiga de Rima si tenía esperanza. Y se veía que no estaba actuando fríamente o con una expresión en blanco. Aunque… tenía una mirada cautelosa. Aunque sea solo un poco, pero él lo notaba.

'Bueno. Es otro paso.' Al parecer. Mashiro sería de gran ayuda

Luego se puso a pensar en el acto… de seguro iban a necesitar a una vocalista, antes de que Amu llegara habían cantado varias chicas en los anteriores actos. Pero… simplemente era…. Horrible.

Sus voces eran muy desafinadas. Y la mayoría chillaba antes de cantar algo como 'Ikutooo-kun esta canción va dedicada a ti' y cosas como esas. Odiaba eso.

Amu haría del acto de este año uno de los mejores que jamás tuvieron… su voz dejaría impresionada a más de una persona sin duda.

Tal vez podría convencerla.

¿Cómo?

No sabía.

Tal vez con sutileza? , Persuasión?, estimulación?, provocarla?

Podía ser de tantas maneras…

Suspiro.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que una mano se movía en frente de él.

-Hey Ikuto!, tierra a Ikuto!- Dijo la voz de un chico al lado de él.

-eh, ¿Qué pasa kukai?-Preguntó con un toque de irritación.

Kukai Souma. Su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. Tiene el pelo castaño claro medio anaranjado y ojos color verde esmeralda. El mejor en futbol, Ikuto era el segundo.

Kukai conociendo a su amigo no le sorprendió el tono de Ikuto.

-Hey, ¿Qué tanto mirabas a la pelirosa?, parecía que estabas en otro mundo, además hace diez minutos que estoy tratando de hablarte y no respondías!, me quede hablando solo!-Dijo kukai.

-Bueno perdón, te escucho.-Dijo tratando de evadir la pegunta.

Kukai lo miro sospechosamente, pero siguió hablando…

Ikuto suspiro internamente. No sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho en el día.

Si tenía tiempo Luego buscaría a Amu…

Si no, se la confiaría a Rima por hoy.

Era mejor si él no estaba involucrándose en sus conversaciones, quizá, así tendrían más posibilidades de hacerse amigas.

Con ese último pensamiento de dedico a escuchar a su amigo.

* * *

><p>-Así que también eres de Inglaterra Rima?-Pregunto Amu curiosamente. Otra persona de Inglaterra, quizá la haya conocido.<p>

-Sí, yo tenía 13 cuando vine a Tokio, desde ese entonces estuve en la Academia Seiyo.

-Naciste en Inglaterra?

-Sí, y tu Amu?- Pregunto Rima también curiosa.

La mirada cautelosa había vuelto a sus ojos y respondió

-No, Nací aquí en Tokio, me mude a Inglaterra cuando tenía cinco años.

-oh, volviste ahora a los dieciséis…- Amu asintió- valla, once años…

-Sí, no es que no me guste Inglaterra, pero extrañaba Tokio.  
>-Me imagino…<p>

El timbre sonó.

-Tendríamos que salir juntas algún día Amu, ¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó Rima con entusiasmo.

-Salir… ¿juntas?...- Preguntó torpemente Amu.

-Claro!, después de todo, eso es lo que hacen las amigas- Dijo Rima.

Amu la miro un poco sorprendida tratando de disimularlo y con los ojos un poco ensanchados.

Rima lo tomo como una aceptación.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Amu!-Se despidió y se fue a la academia para ir a su clase.

-Amigas?...- pregunto al aire Amu.

Parpadeo un par de veces, todo sentimiento de duda que había tenido sobre la chica se había ido. La mirada cautelosa ya no estaba. Sonrió ampliamente y ella salió corriendo por donde la chica se había ido.

* * *

><p>Ikuto escucho el timbre sonar y se levantó de su silla.<p>

-Ikuto, ¿qué tal una carrera al salón?, alcánzame si puedes!- dijo  
>kukai y sin esperar un asentimiento de su parte salió corriendo.<p>

-Idiota, sabe que soy el mejor corredor de la escuela y me desafía… y también sabrá que ni siquiera lo estoy siguiendo?...-Dijo Ikuto.

Ikuto camino tranquilamente a la puerta para poder ir a los pasillas hacia su clase. En ese momento, vio a Amu y Rima que al parecer la rubia le estaba diciendo algo.

Se escondió en un árbol cercano y escucho.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero, la curiosidad era más fuerte que él.

Esperaba que este no fuera el típico dicho de  
>"la curiosidad mato al gato".<p>

No quería ser gato muerto….

Okey. Eso sonó bastante raro…

Pero volviendo al tema. Se podía escuchar lo que decían…  
>-Tendríamos que salir juntas algún día Amu, ¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó Rima.<p>

'Bien Rima, eso podría funcionar!' Pensó.

-Salir… ¿juntas?...- Preguntó torpemente Amu.

-Claro!, después de todo, eso es lo que hacen las amigas- Dijo Rima.

Amu se veía como si no lo pudiera creer. Sin embargo estaba tratando de ocultarlo.

Al parecer la rubia lo tomo como una aceptación.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Amu!-Se despidió y se fue a la academia para ir a su clase.

-Amigas?...- pregunto al aire Amu.

Amu sonreía ampliamente, ya no tenía mirada cautelosa y al parecer había aceptado a la chica.

Ikuto sonrió. Esto ayudaría mucho. Por lo menos él no era el único empeñado en cambiar la actitud de Amu.

Le dio las gracias a Rima mentalmente para luego caminar por donde se habían ido las dos chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: HOLA DE NUEVO!, BUENO ACÁ LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO RECIÉN TERMINADO.**

**NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR DECIRME EL NOMBRE DE LA MADRE DE IKUTO.**

**ESTE CAPITULO TRATA SOBRE: LA NUEVA AMISTAD QUE AMU ESTA DESARROLLANDO CON RIMA Y PLANES FUTUROS QUE IKUTO TIENE PARA AMU. **

**EL NO INTERFIERE MUCHO EN ESTE CAPITULO YA QUE PREFIRIÓ DEJÁRSELO A RIMA PARA PODER VER COMO LO LLEVABA CON OTRA PERSONA QUE NO FUERA EL. **

**TAMBIÉN**** SE PRESENTAN POR PRIMERA VEZ: RIMA, KUKAI Y LA FAMILIA DE IKUTO.**

**CON RESPECTO A LOS PERSONAJES Y SUS PERSONALIDADES, LES AVISO QUE QUIZÁ NO SON TAN IDÉNTICOS AL ANIME, RIMA ES UN EJEMPLO , ELLA EN EL ANIME ERA FRÍA Y UNA AMANTE DE LA COMEDIA, PERO ACÁ PIENSO HACERLA ALGO MAS CÁLIDA, PARA ADAPTARSE A LA HISTORIA. ELLA VA A SER PARTE DEL CAMBIO DE AMU. PERO QUIZÁS ELLA PODRÍA TENER MOMENTOS DE SER UNA PERSONA FRÍA CON QUIEN ELLA QUIERA, O LA COMEDIA PODRÍA SER UN PASATIEMPO PERO MENOR, NO COMO EN EL ANIME. LAS PERSONALIDADES ORIGINALES DE LOS PERSONAJES VAN A SEGUIR PERO NO SE VAN A NOTAR MUCHO, YO LAS VOY A AJUSTAR A LA HISTORIA.  
><strong>

**NO SE PREOCUPEN, A PESAR DE AJUSTARLOS SIGUEN SIENDO ELLOS MISMOS. **

**TAMBIÉN**** ALGUNOS COMO SAAYA, PUEDE QUE SE DESTAQUE MAS SU PERSONALIDAD ORIGINAL. SAAYA SIGUE SIENDO LA MISMA... **

**LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS DE APOYO EN SERIO, SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MI SIENDO ESTE MI PRIMER FANFIC, USTEDES ME IMPULSAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! **

_**ATTE: Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	7. Primera fase, Completa

**CAPITULO 5: PRIMERA FASE DEL CAMBIO DE AMU, COMPLETA.**

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! , no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>Ikuto iba caminando a la academia detrás de Utau como de costumbre. La mañana había comenzado tranquilamente.<p>

Una vez que llegaron a las puertas de la Academia Ikuto no vio a Amu como siempre lo hacía y le pareció raro. Tal vez llegaría tarde…

Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino al salón de clases.

Al parecer llegaron algo más temprano de lo que normalmente lo hacían, en el pasillo solo se escuchaban murmullos de gente hablando, era tranquilo…

Hasta que…

-Ikuto!, como esta mi amigo favorito!-saludo con MUCHO entusiasmo kukai que había salido de la nada asustando a Ikuto.

Aunque Ikuto hiso su mayor esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

Adiós tranquilidad.

Su amigo podía ser demasiado ruidoso cuando quería. Oh por favor kami, ya había sido demasiado madrugar más de lo normal hoy y tan temprano tenía que lidiar con el entusiasmo de su amigo?

-Hola kukai, sabes, no era necesario que me gritaras un saludo en el oído.- Dijo ikuto con el ceño fruncido.

Kukai se rio de su amigo, él sabía que lo había asustado.

-vamos ikuto, no hace falta que te molestes tanto, no podrías por una vez sonreír?-Dijo kukai con un toque de decepción en su voz.

Rara vez había logrado que su amigo sonriera o se riera de algo de lo que él hacía. Hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír. Por lo menos no que el haya visto. No era por que ikuto estuviera triste o algo así, si no que era su forma de ser.

-Nop.-contesto simplemente Ikuto.

Kukai suspiro en derrota y siguió caminando con Ikuto al salón.

Los dos entraron al salón y había un grupo de chicas, rápidamente Ikuto se arrepintió de haber tomado la delantera e ir delante de su amigo y entrar primero.

-Miren ahí viene Ikuto-kun!-Chillo una chica señalándolo.

Las demás automáticamente miraron al lugar señalado y vieron a Ikuto con corazones en los ojos. Enseguida había una multitud de chicas alrededor de él.

-Ikuto-kuun~, quieres salir conmigo?- Pregunto saaya quien empujo a todas las demás hacia atrás y lo miraba con ojos grandes y suplicantes para parecer tierna.

Kukai había pasado al salón rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Él no quería quedarse afuera hasta que se decidieran a salir de la puerta, el soltó una risa viendo a Ikuto siendo acorralado por todas las chicas.

Ikuo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Podrían dejarme pasar, quiero sentarme- dijo ikuto. Pero lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

El nunca quiso ser brusco con ellas, ni siquiera insultarlas. Pero esto le estaba cansando. En realidad, ya ESTABA cansado de esto.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el profesor Nikaidou, que estaba detrás de él, hablo.

-tranquilas, tranquilas, dejen a Tsukiyomi-san respirar, vuelvan a sus lugares-Ordeno.

Las chicas, a regañadientes, volvieron a sus lugares.

-valla a sentarse Tsukiyomi-san- dijo Nikaidou suavemente. Seguramente compadecido por el chico.

Ikuto suspiro internamente. Asintió con la cabeza a su sensei y fue a su lugar, kukai ya estaba sentado en el lugar que está al lado de él.

Miro en el salón de clases aparentemente buscando a alguien.

Kukai no se lo perdió y lo miro con una ceja levantada, se preguntó a qué o QUIEN podría estar buscando.

Kukai había estado enfermo por unos días, así que no había podido venir a clases. No estaba seguro de lo que podría haber cambiado en su amigo cuando estuvo ausente.

Luego, al parecer Ikuto no encontró lo que estaba buscando y volvió su vista al frente.

Antes de sentarse, agarro por los hombros a kukai y lo levanto. Kukai ensancho sus ojos sorprendido.

-Oi, Ikuto, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- Dijo kukai.

Ikuto no respondió. Y lo sentó en la mesa de al lado que tenía un lugar vacío.

Nikaidou estaba mirando con una ceja levantada a los dos chicos, mas esperando a que terminaran con su 'escena' para empezar a dar su clase.

Ikuto se sentó, en su lugar habitual y miro al frente. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza a su sensei para que empezara.

Nikaidou devolvió el sentimiento pero antes de que pudiera hablar la puerta se abrió.

-Disculpe la tardanza Nikaidou-sensei, se me hizo tarde, lo siento- Dijo una pelirosa que estaba respirando con un poco de dificultad. Al parecer había corrido y ahora estaba inclinada en frente de Nikaidou en modo de disculpa.

Nikaidou suspiro. ¿Cuándo podría realmente empezar con su clase?...

-Está bien Himamori-san, hace un minuto llegue, así que no es muy tarde, pero tiene que llegar más temprano-Dijo regañándola.

Amu contuvo el impulso de corregir su apellido.

-Hai, sensei- Dijo Amu.

-Ahora, el único lugar que queda es al lado de Tsukiyomi-san, así que tendrá que sentarse allí-Dijo Nikaidou viendo a Ikuto.

-H-hai…-Dijo Amu.

Empezó a caminar hacia el lugar recibiendo miradas de molestia de parte de las chicas, miro hacia Ikuto.

Él estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa ganadora, como si él lo hubiera planeado.

Kukai miro a su amigo, con una ceja nuevamente levantada, vio que él estaba sonriendo y sus ojos se ensancharon.

Ikuto. Sonriendo.

Volvió su mirada a la pelirosa que venía caminando. Al parecer estaba maldiendo en voz baja al peliazul por lo que suponía.

'Así que por eso hiso todo este cambio de lugar eh…' Pensó kukai, mientras lentamente aparecía una sonrisa en su cara.

Amu llego a su lugar y se sentó.

-Yo, Amu-Dijo Ikuto con una gran sonrisa y mirándola.

-Cállate- Dijo Amu fríamente, aunque se notaba menos fría que antes y mirando al frente.

Ikuto solo se rio entre dientes antes de volver su vista al frente.

* * *

><p>Amu iba caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose al patio para comer su almuerzo, Tubo que sentarse con Ikuto hoy. ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que meter en donde no lo llaman?, ¿porque solo la molesta a ella?, cada vez es más difícil de evitar y es más difícil ser fría con el…<p>

Y como por arte de magia el apareció.

-Hey, Amu!-Dijo el haciendo un gesto de saludo y con su 'estúpida sonrisa' según Amu.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto en un tono monótono de irritación.

Ikuto se tensó.

-Wow, tra-tranquila, vengo en paz Amu-Dijo poniendo sus manos delante de el en defensa y riendo nerviosamente.

Amu solo lo miro.

-Solo quería saber si te puedo acompañar a almorzar, ¿Qué dices? Es mejor hacerlo en compañía que hacerlo sola- Preguntó esperando a que ella aceptara.

Amu solo lo seguía mirando con una expresión en blanco y luego siguió caminando para suerte de Ikuto.

-Bueno, tomo eso como un Si.-Dijo y se puso avanzo para ponerse al lado de ella.

-Nunca dije que si-Dijo Amu con una voz neutra.

'oh por favor, podrías mostrarme otra emoción que no sea la voz neutra, expresión en blanco, irritada, o voz fría? Algo más alegre?' Pensó Ikuto.

-Bueno tampoco dijiste que no-Dijo Ikuto simplemente.

Amu lo miro.

Touché.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Amu paro en un Árbol y se sentó apoyando la espalda en él.

Ikuto hiso lo mismo y se volvió para mirarla. Iba a empezar con su plan para que se uniera al taller de música y ser la vocalista de este año en el acto. Pensó en sus varias formas para convencerla. No iba a ser fácil. Pero él lo iba a lograr.

-Sabes, este año están planeando hacer un acto, y van a necesitar una vocalista para que cante, todos los años elijen a una…-El comenzó lentamente.

-Hn, que bueno-Dijo Amu con Indiferencia.

-también escuche que el taller de música necesita integrantes, están abiertas las inscripciones…-Siguió.

-Oh..-Tenía un brillo de interés en los ojos pero permanecía pasiva.

-En el taller participan muchas chicas y algunos chicos, de allí elijen a la vocalista. Las chicas cantan horriblemente, pero igual elijen a la que es más pasable y no provoca daños auditivos…

Sabes, creo que les encantaría tener a una buena cantante. No, no 'creo', estoy SEGURO. Quizá alguna chica nueva en la academia pueda ser la vocalista, alguien con una hermosa voz, en realidad yo conozco a alguien, la conocí hace poco y estoy seguro de que la aceptarían allí.-Dijo Ikuto tratando de ser sutil, pero no tanto para que Amu entendiera su mensaje.

-Si, de seguro esa chica de la que hablas podría ser una excelente vocalista, por lo que dices ella es buena- Dijo Amu no entendiendo.

Ikuto levanto una ceja divertido.

3… 2… 1…

-Oye, espera.- Ahí estaba-que tratas de decirme?.-Pregunto Amu en un tono interrogativo.

Ikuto dio una risita.

-en serio no lo entendiste, Amu-chan- Amu frunció el ceño ante el sufijo- Estoy tratando de decir que sería genial que tu fuera la vocalista de este año-Dijo finalmente.

-¿Por qué yo?-Pregunto confundida.

-La respuesta es muy obvia, es porque tienes la voz más maravillosa que escuche en mi vida y te aseguro de que todos en la academia pensaran lo mismo luego de escucharte- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Amu se pusieron de color rosa ante el cumplido.

Considero la posibilidad de unirse al taller pero…

-ah y también esta saaya, ella tiene MUCHAS ganas de ser la vocalista de este año, sería una pena que alguien le robara el lugar… y te digo otra cosa?, ella canta horrible, quizá una de las peores voces que escuche-Dijo Ikuto.

'Amu pareció interesarse un poco más al oír eso, lentamente apareció una sonrisa maliciosa, pero solo estuvo presente unos segundos antes de irse.

Ikuto no se lo perdió, la miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

-Bueno, piensa en lo que dije Amu, Adiós, nos vemos en el salón-Dijo Ikuto sonriéndole, levantándose y empezando a caminar

Lo único que escucho fue un 'hn' en respuesta aparentemente desinteresado.

-Ah y..-Dijo Ikuto dándose la vuelta para mirarla, Amu lo seguía mirando con la cara en blanco pero fijamente-eh, hm, yo siempre quise preguntarte algo,-Amu levanto una ceja-Tu cabello…-Amu ya sabía a donde quería llegar-Es un color natural?-Ahí estaba.

Amu suspiro.

-Si idiota, es natural, lo sé, es un color de cabello raro, me lo dijeron muchas veces -Amu dijo con una mirada molesta para luego suavizar su voz con un tono algo triste.

-bueno, están ciegos si no les gusta, tienes razón, es un color de cabello inusual, pero es hermoso se parece al color de las flores de cerezo, me gusta-Dijo Ikuto mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que sepa que no estaba mintiendo, le dio una sonrisa y luego siguió su camino para perderse entre los árboles.

Amu seguía mirando por donde se fue, un color rosa tiño sus mejillas comparándolas con su cabello. Se cruzó de bazos y miro a otro lado.

-estúpido Ikuto. - murmuro, antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho.

'Yo… si quiero unirme a ese taller, me encantaría poder cerrarle la boca a saaya y robarle el lugar!, eso le ensañara a no meterse con Amu Hinamori, además de que podría hacer lo que me gusta, cantar…' Pensó Amu

Después de pensar tomo una decisión.

Ella se iba a inscribir.

Miro para todos lados y el lugar por donde se había ido Ikuto. Él no estaba ahí. Se levantó rápidamente y respiro hondo, antes de hacer su camino a los pasillos de la Academia para buscar el salón de Música.

Después de que se fue alguien salió de entre los árboles.

-Hm, Así que si lo vas a hacer Amu, al parecer un poco de manipulación sirvió-Dijo Ikuto mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Amu y se rio entre dientes.

-Sera mejor que la siga, no quiero ser el culpable de que una alumna se pierda-Dijo antes de seguir el mismo camino.

* * *

><p>Amu caminaba por los pasillos viendo las puertas con las que se encontraba o carteles para tratar de encontrar la sala de música.<p>

-Veamos, hmm… oh por lo menos le hubiera preguntado donde quedaba…-Dijo Amu empezando a resignarse.

-Agh, no él hubiera sabido que yo vendría y no era conveniente…

-¿Por qué no Amu?, ¿es que no disfrutas mi compañía?, me siento dolido…-Dijo una voz detrás de ella con un falso tono dolido.

Amu se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con un Ikuto parada detrás de ella y sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-Preguntó Amu entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo sé, solo sabía…-Respondió.

-¿Me seguiste?-Dijo Amu con un tono interrogativo.

-¿Te perdiste?-Evadió Ikuto.

-No me respondiste.-Dijo ella ya un poco irritada.

-Tu tampoco-Dijo el con una sonrisa triunfal.

Amu hiso un chasquido con la lengua, antes de darse la vuelta, no tenía caso tratar de ganarle.

-Bien, lo que sea…-Respondió Amu- Lo admito… Si me perdí, pero en mi defensa, yo soy nueva y no conozco este lugar como lo haces tú.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, Te puedo mostrar el salón de música, sígueme-Dijo Ikuto empezando a caminar.

Amu lo siguió sin decir nada más. Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía notas musicales.

-Es este-Hablo Ikuto.

Abrió la puerta y entro. Amu lo siguió detrás. No había nadie dentro y el salón era muy grande y tenía instrumentos, una pizarra con notas musicales escritas, un pequeño escenario con un micrófono en el medio pero lo que le llamo la atención a Amu era el piano en el medio de la sala al fondo cerca de una gran ventana. Ella amaba tocar el piano.

Amu miraba maravillada. Ikuto sonreía ante eso pero fingió no darse cuenta.

-Aquí tienes que llenar tus datos-Dijo Ikuto entregándole una hoja y una lapicera (N/A: bolígrafo)- Y dejarlos aquí-Dijo señalándole una mesa.

Amu lleno la hoja con sus datos y la puso en la mesa como indico Ikuto.

-Una vez que te presentes a la primera clase que sería mañana, después de matemáticas, puedes venir a practicar cuando quieras con algún instrumento que sepas tocar, si hay alguno que quieras aprender a tocar tienes que preguntarle al profesor, En la primera clase estoy seguro de que te aran tocar algo o cantar algo, prepara una canción que quieras cantar-Explico Ikuto, su sonrisa todavía no se borraba.

-Muchas gracias, Ikuto- Dijo Amu dándole una sonrisa.

Ikuto la miro con incredulidad y los ojos ensanchados.

Amu levanto una ceja interrogándolo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto finalmente la pelirosa.

-N-nada, es solo sonreíste, A MI!, wow dime en serio eres Amu, impostora-Dijo Ikuto señalándola juguetonamente y hablándole en broma.

Amu solo respondió con una risita y negando con la cabeza ante la actitud de Ikuto.

-Bueno, Vamos a clase, no quiero escuchar otro sermón del sensei de porque tengo que llegar al salón temprano-Dijo Amu dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

Ikuto la siguió y llego a la puerta antes que ella se hizo un lado, abrió la puerta y se inclinó haciéndole un gesto para que pasara.

-Las damas primero-Dijo.

-como digo siempre… Idiota.-Dijo Amu con una risita y paso por la puerta.

Una vez que ella salió, Ikuto ensancho su sonrisa.

-Primera fase del cambio de Amu, completa.-Dijo antes de salir y seguirla.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! aca les traigo otro capitulo de "Nosotros dos" , espero que les guste. **

**En este capitulo Amu cambia un poco mas su actitud hacia Ikuto sin darse cuenta, Dejando de lado lo fría y distante que era. **

**Ikuto lo esta logrando!, o por lo menos es lo que se ve...**

**Dejen sus comentarios! , les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

**-_Atte: Amuto-Narusaku4ever._  
><strong>


	8. Yo soy

**CAPITULO 6: YO SOY**  
><span>

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! , No me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>Amu caminaba por los pasillos de La academia, recién había salido de la clase de matemáticas y estaba nerviosa.<p>

Hoy va a empezar en el taller de música y tendría que cantar o tocar, o las dos cosas. Nunca había estado nerviosa por hacerlo en público. No es como que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Sera porque es nueva y no sabe lo que la gente va a pensar de ella?...

No. No lo creía. Aprendió a no tener en cuenta las críticas de los demás y tenía más confianza de la que tenía cuando era pequeña. Cuando la criticaban por su cabello rosa y le decían bicho raro…

Bueno ahora no era momento para ponerse a recordar lo malo de la vida… No sabía exactamente porque estaba nerviosa. Realmente no encontraba una explicación a su comportamiento. Era como si estuviera nerviosa inconscientemente.

Se detuvo en medio de los pasillos.

Respiro profundo y exhalo.

-Tranquila. Ya cantaste en frente de muchas personas en la otra Academia. Yo puedo.-Se dijo a sí misma, tratando de calmarse.

Se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Finalmente llego a la puerta con notas musicales en ella. Se podía escuchar los ruidos del interior. Se preguntaba si Ikuto ya habría llegado… Él le había dicho que también estaba en este taller…

**_Flashback_**

Amu estaba sentada en el salón de clases, sentada junto a Ikuto.

Después de la charla que habían tenido en el salón de música, Se había quedado emocionada. Ya quería que fuera mañana.

-Sabes, yo también estoy en ese taller… Toco el violín, amo tocar el violín y lo hago desde que era pequeño… al parecer es algo que herede de mi padre, él es el violinista Aruto Tsukiyomi, Espero ser algún día como el-Dijo Ikuto al lado de Amu mirándola desde el costado de su ojos, no quería que Nikaidou se diera cuenta de que estaban hablando y tener otro de sus sermones.

Amu se quedó pensando. Con razón el apellido se le hacía conocido. Era por su padre. Amu sabía que Aruto era un violinista muy famoso, ella lo había escuchado y en realidad toca maravillosamente. Se preguntó si Ikuto también tocaba el violín tan bien como su padre… ella ya quisiera poder escucharlo.

Siguió prestando atención a la clase.

**_Fin del flashback_**

Eso le recordó…

Ikuto estaría también allí.

Mirándola.

Nuevamente sintió su nerviosismo.

No. No podía ser por eso ¿verdad? Sentirse nerviosa porque Ikuto la estaría mirando… ¿Por qué?… No era por el.

¿verdad?

Bajo la mirada y sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo. Respiro nuevamente profundo y exhalo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento una voz la detuvo.

-Amu!

Amu giro la cabeza solo para encontrar con unos ojos azul zafiro y una sonrisa cálida.

Solo una persona podría dar tal calidez a ella, solo alguien podría mirar a ella de esa manera. Ella también sonrió. Y solo una persona podía causar esas reacciones en ella.

-Hola, Ikuto!-Saludo Amu.

-Hola, ¿qué haces todavía afuera del salón?, ¿no piensas entrar?-Dijo Ikuto.

-Eh, Bueno…-Murmuro Amu apartando la mirada ocultando su nerviosismo. O tratando. Lástima que no servía con Ikuto.

Ikuto la miro con una mirada suave y tiernamente. y con una sonrisa de lado.

-Vamos no hay porque estar nerviosa, todo va a salir bien, los vas a dejar muy impresionados. Confía en mi-Dijo Ikuto suavemente para luego agarrarla de la barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo.

-Eh…-Dijo Amu mirándolo a los ojos.

-confía en mi-Dijo Ikuto también mirándola y sonriéndole.

Amu le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió entusiasmadamente.

Ikuto solo soltó una risita en su entusiasmo.

-Bueno vamos-Dijo Ikuto agarrándola de la mano y tirándola adentro del salón. No noto el pequeño rubor de Amu.

Todos en el salón de pronto estaban mirando a ellos.

Amu se estaba poniendo incomoda y nerviosa.

Ikuto se dio cuenta y apretó su mano como diciendo que estaba con ella.

Amu lo miro de repente algo sorprendida y el solo estaba mirando a todos en el salón.

-Hey Ikuto!-Respondió una rubia con dos coletas y ojos violeta.

Y Así Ikuto empezó a recibir más saludos de todos en el salón.

-Utau, Ella es nueva aquí, Es Amu Hinamori- Presento Ikuto.

-Hola Amu, Soy Utau Tsukiyomi, y sí, soy la hermana de este idiota de aquí, es un gusto en conocerte-Dijo Utau con una risita y luego sonriéndole. Su sonrisa se parecía a la de Ikuto. Pensó Amu.

-Igualmente-Dijo simplemente Amu.

-Bien, ven Amu-Dijo Ikuto.

Amu lo siguió, por un momento se había olvidado de que sus manos seguían juntas miro hacia sus manos entrelazadas e Ikuto se dio cuenta miro lo que ella estaba mirando y rápidamente la soltó.

-Jeje, lo siento- Rio nerviosamente Ikuto.

Caminaron hasta el escritorio donde estaba un profesor escribiendo.

-Amu, este es el profesor Akiyama-Le presento Ikuto.

-Oh Así que tú eres la nueva integrante de este taller, Ikuto me hablo maravillas de ti, ya quiero escucharte tocar y cantar- Dijo el Sr. Akiyama.

Amu miro Ikuto sorprendida por lo que había dicho el profesor, Luego se volvió al señor Akiyama.

-Soy Amu Hinamori, es gusto conocerlo señor Akiyama-Dijo Amu.

-Igualmente señorita Hinamori- Bueno al menos no era como Nikaidou y se equivocaba con su apellido-Primero que nada voy a explicar mi función aquí, yo no soy como los demás profesores, yo estoy aquí más que nada para supervisarlos, y enseñarles solo en el caso de que quieran aprender algo en partículas o pedir algún proyecto que realicen. Por ejemplo un show en la Academia. En fin lo que hacen Aquí los integrantes de este taller es practicar su canto, tocar instrumentos, probar cosas nuevas, escribir canciones, componer melodías, mezclar música etc. Se pueden hacer muchas cosas relacionadas con la música aquí. Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.-Dijo Akiyama-Bueno ahora vamos a presentarte a los demás.

-Atención a todos!-Grito El sr. Akiyama para obtener la atención-Tenemos a una nueva integrante aquí, por favor preséntate.

Amu de repente sintió como si se hiciera una pared entre ella y todos los demás, no sabía por qué. Pero las palabras salían de ella como si fuera naturalmente.

-Hola, soy Amu Hinamori- Dijo en un tono frio.

Ikuto se tensó y la miro con sorpresa. ¿Qué había sucedido con ella?.

-Hinamori-Dijo alguien entre los alumnos, su voz tenia veneno.

-Yamabuki- Respondió la pelirosa con el mismo veneno o más si era posible.

-Tsk, te recomendaría que pensaras mejor en querer unirte aquí, sabes esto no es para una principiante, no necesitamos a alguien que solo ocupe un espacio aquí-Dijo saaya.

Amu quería hacer que se tragara cada una de sus palabras. Entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente pero mantuvo un tono muy calmado.

-Primero que nada, Yamabuki, no necesito tus recomendaciones. Segundo no soy una principiante y tercero no sabes lo que yo puedo hacer, no ocupo un espacio aquí simplemente por nada, Te aseguro que soy mucho mejor que tú. Así que lo siento pero si no tienes algo más importante que decirme y que me importe, yo me tengo que ir. Ikuto me espera.- Dijo tranquilamente y al final dándole un guiño y una sonrisa ganadora. Sabía que a ella le molestaba eso.

Saaya solo se quedó allí maldiciéndola en voz baja y mirándola con odio.

Amu volvió al lado de Ikuto.

Todos los alumnos excepto saaya, a pesar de eso la saludaron alegremente, y algunos se presentaron a ella.

Cuando todos terminaron, Amu miro a sus pies.

-Hm, Oye Amu… ¿Por qué…-Empezó a decir Ikuto, no sabía como preguntárselo.

-No se…-Susurro Amu, Lo suficientemente audible para que Ikuto lo pudiera escuchar-Pero no fue por saaya si es lo que te preguntas, Es como si fuera algo automático en mi…-Le dijo Amu.

-¿Automático en ti?-Pregunto confundido Ikuto tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, algún día te lo diré…-Dijo Amu. No quería recordar nada en este momento solo por una pequeña caída como esta.

-oh bien…-Ikuto decidió no presionarla más, pero era curiosa su forma de actuar. Todavía no sabía lo que pasaba con ella y lo que había detrás de su comportamiento. Pero tenía que ser paciente algún día lo sabría.

-Bien permítanme tener su atención-Dijo el señor Akiyama por el micrófono desde el escenario del salón.-Ya que La señorita Hinamori es nueva aquí tendrá que hacer lo que todos hicieron alguna vez, pasar a cantar y tocar algún instrumento. Amu por favor sube.

Amu se sobresaltó. Miro a Ikuto. El asintió con la cabeza.

-Suerte, tu puedes Amu, demuéstrales quien es la mejor- Le dijo Ikuto en voz baja.

Amu dio una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar al escenario

-Bueno Amu, Primero antes de escucharte tocar algún instrumento, quisiera que cantaras algo-Dijo el Sr. Akiyama.

-Bueno-Dijo y se acercó al micrófono, todos (menos saaya que la miraba de brazos cruzados y mirada aburrida).

Amu les indico una canción, "Yo soy"

**(N/A: Primero que nada perdón si a algunos no les gusta esta canción o algo así. Pero es la primera que se me vino a la cabeza. Por la letra.)**

Soy el comienzo de tu pensamiento  
>Soy el final de tu sufrimiento<p>

Soy el viento que vuela tu pelo  
>y soy el sol que calienta tu cuerpo<p>

Soy la vida que cuida la vida  
>Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina...<p>

Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
>soy tu risa, soy tu fe<br>tu amor, la calma  
>que te llena y que tu no ves<br>yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
>Soy la luz de dia, la alegría<br>soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
>que te llena y que te hace bien<br>yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente

Yo soy la nota que suena en tu alma  
>Soy la conciencia de tu ser que avanza<p>

Soy la fuerza de este mundo nuevo  
>y soy la tierra, tus alas, tu cielo<p>

Soy la vida que cuida la vida  
>Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina...<p>

Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
>soy tu risa, soy tu fe<br>tu amor, la calma  
>que te llena y que tu no ves<br>yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
>Soy la luz de dia, la alegría<br>soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
>que te llena y que te hace bien<br>yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente

Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
>soy tu risa, soy tu fe<br>tu amor, la calma  
>que te llena y que tu no ves<br>yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
>Soy la luz de dia, la alegría<br>soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
>que te llena y que te hace bien<br>yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente

Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
>soy tu risa, soy tu fe<br>tu amor, la calma  
>que te llena y que tu no ves<br>yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente...

Cuando Amu termino abrió sus ojos solo para ver las miradas sorprendidas, por un momento se asustó, pero cuando escucho unos aplausos, miro en la dirección de Ikuto que estaba aplaudiendo entusiasmadamente, luego muchos lo siguieron con grandes sonrisas y ojos llenos de admiración por su canto. Hasta que todo el salón estaba aplaudiendo y hasta silbando. Todos menos la pelirroja que se quedó con los brazos colgando a sus costados y con la boca abierta.

Amu sonrió y retrocedió del micrófono. El Sr. Akiyama se acerco.

-Eso fue grandioso Amu, cantas maravillosamente, creo que eres la mejor de aquí. Pero no se lo digas a nadie eh-Dijo el señor Akiyama guiñándole un ojo.

-Jeje, no creo que sea para tanto- Y es verdad. Ella no se creía tanto. No sabía porque todos siempre se comportaban así después de oírla cantar. Al parecer era buena. Pero aun así no podía creérselo.

-oh no seas modesta, bueno ya que te hemos oído cantar tendrás que tocarnos un instrumento, ¿Cuál quieres tocar?-Pregunto Akiyama.

-Hm, El piano-Dijo Amu. Y se dirigió a él.

-Muy bien puedes empezar cuando quieras.

Amu empezó a tocar "River flows in you" de Yiruma:

( watch?v=XsTjI75uEUQ )

Una vez que había terminado nuevamente recibió Aplausos.

-Muy bien, Señorita Hinamori, será un honor tenerla aquí-Dijo Akiyama con una sonrisa.

Amu le devolvió la sonrisa y respondio:

-Gracias

Ikuto nunca la había oído tocar el piano, y tenía que decir que ella era maravillosa. Tenía un talento para la música. Pero solo podía pensar en su canto…

_El comienzo de mi pensamiento… el fin de mi sufrimiento… mi voz, llanto, risa, calma, alegría, fe, luz… _

Hm?, ¿a qué vino ese pensamiento?...

Una voz alejo a Ikuto de sus pensamientos.

-Hey, Ikuto

Ikuto sacudió su cabeza y miro. Era Amu parada en frente de el con timidez. Se veía tan tierna… no pudo evitar pensar eso.

-Amu, lo siento-se disculpó primero- Lo hiciste genial, te dije que los ibas a sorprender, como te dije a mi me parece hermosa tu voz y creo que eres la mejor-Dijo Ikuto sonriéndole.

Amu se ruborizo.

-Gracias-Dijo suavemente.

-Bien como ya sabes tú puedes practicar aquí con el instrumento que quieras o cualquier cosa-Ikuto noto la mirada de Amu- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno… yo me preguntaba…-Empezó Amu.-Tú me dijiste que tocabas el violín y me preguntaba si… hm…-Amu fue desvaneciendo su voz.

-¿Quieres que toque el violín?- Pregunto Ikuto terminando su frase.

-hm, si, si quieres, no es obligación hacerlo, digo, solo preguntaba, si no quieres está bien…- pero Ikuto la callo haciendo una seña con su dedo.

-Nunca dije que no quería, es más, me encantaría tocarte algo-Dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

Se dirigieron a la parte donde estaban los violines.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: HOLAA!, ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE VOLVER OTRA VEZ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO PARA USTEDES RECIÉN TERMINADO!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, YO LOS LEÍ UNO POR UNO, LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO Y QUE LES GUSTE TANTO :)**

**LES DIGO QUE A MENOS QUE ME PASE ALGO REALMENTE IMPORTANTE NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA ;). A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTAN LAS HISTORIA QUE QUEDAN SIN TERMINAR**

**Y TAMBIÉN AMO EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE IKUTO, ES TAN DULCE, ES COMO UN CHICO PERFECTO. FUE COMO, ALGO MIO ,HACERLO DE ESA MANERA.**

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

Les mando saludos, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

**_-Atte: Amuto-Narusaku4ever._**


	9. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7.**

**No decidí su titulo. es que no se trata tan solo de una cosa. Asi que solo va a ser el 'Capitulo 7'.**

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Shugo Chara!, No me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p>Se acercaron a los violines.<p>

-Amu, antes de empezar, te digo que yo no voy a tocar nada a menos que me acompañes con el piano-Dijo Ikuto dándose la vuelta y mirando a Amu.

-que… ¿te acompañe?...-Pregunto Amu torpemente.

-Sí, ¿Qué dices?-Pregunto Ikuto.

-Hm.. Claro…-Dijo Amu.

-Bien mira aquí están las partituras para el piano-Dijo Ikuto entregándole las partituras.

Amu las agarro y se fue a donde estaba el piano seguida de Ikuto con su violín.

-¿lista?-Pregunto Ikuto.

-Si..

Amu empezó a tocar. (Sora Iro No Houkago - Lost My Pieces - Ame Iro Rondo)

Después de un tiempo de tocar, todos estaban mirándolos.

Cuando terminaron los dos cruzaron miradas, y se sonrieron.

Ni siquiera notaron que les estaban aplaudiendo.

-y? , Que dices?-Pregunto Ikuto.

Amu soltó una risa.

-Tocas genial. Es hermoso-Dijo Amu. 'es como cuando lo vi por primera vez en el parque. Excepto que ahora se sienten más emociones… tiene un gran talento con el violín…' pensó Amu con una sonrisa de lado.

-hm?, ¿Quién?, Yo? O la melodía?-Dijo Ikuto levantando una ceja divertido.

Amu se volvió a reír.

-Idiota…- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado pero con una sonrisa.

-Sip. Ya me lo has dicho-Dijo Ikuto.

-Solo te lo estoy recordando…-Dijo Amu ahora mirándolo.

Los dos se rieron.

Desde lejos cierta pelirroja los miraba.

'Amu Hinamori, me las vas a pagar… aprenderás a no meterte con Saaya Yamabuki… Nadie es más que yo. Nadie me roba a Ikuto. Nadie roba mi popularidad. Y nadie me roba el lugar especial en la clase de música. Tengo algo perfecto para ti… voy a encargarme personalmente de hacerte la vida imposible' Pensó Saaya con una sonrisa Maliciosa.

Volviendo con Amu e Ikuto. Los dos estaban charlando y haciéndose bromas como siempre. En eso ser acerco Utau.

-Hey, hermanito, Amu-Dijo Utau.

-Hola, Tsukiyomi-san-Saludo Amu, no estando seguro de cómo llamarla.

-Oh, no hace falta que me llames así, solo dime Utau. O, si quieres Cuñada-Dijo Utau guiñándole un ojo.

Amu casi se cae del asiento del piano.

-Q-Qu-Que?-Balbuceo Amu y se ruborizo.

Utau solamente de empezó a reír. Ikuto rodo los ojos.

-Utau, no la hagas ponerse nerviosa. Amu déjala solo le gusta molestar-Dijo Ikuto ayudando A Amu a sentarse otra vez.

-Oh, si jeje-Dijo Amu riéndose nerviosamente.

Y finalmente sonó el timbre. Finalizando su hora en el taller.

-Bueno Chicos, eso fue todo por hoy, vamos progresando mucho, les comento que estamos viendo si preparamos un acto para mitad de año. Así que vallan preparándose para las audiciones. Aunque todavía no hay fechas tienen que practicar. Nos vemos el lunes aquí y a la misma hora.-Dijo el Sr. Akiyama.

-Adiós Ikuto, Utau!, nos vemos mañana-Saludo Amu.

-Adiós Amu, nos vemos!-Saludaron los dos al unísono.

-Ikuto, yo me voy adelantando, Adiós!- Dijo Utau para después salir corriendo.

-Hm, claro deja a tu pobre hermano atrás. Como siempre.-Dijo Ikuto. Obviamente Utau no lo escucho.

Ya solo quedaban unas cuantas personas en el salón de clases. Antes de poder salir Ikuto escucho a Saaya Hablando por teléfono.

-Sí, es una pelirosa con ojos color dorado, encuéntrenla por la dirección que les di ella está en camino-Dijo Saaya por teléfono.

'¿Qué?, Amu!' Pensó Ikuto preocupado.

Salió corriendo del salón para seguir el camino que Amu había tomado.

* * *

><p>Amu iba caminando como todos los días de camino a su casa. Cuando vio algo sospechoso y sintió pisadas detrás suyo. Alguien la seguía. No, no solo alguien. Eran por lo menos tres personas.<p>

Acelero su paso.

Sintió que empezaron a correr. Antes de que pudiera empezar a correr Alguien la agarró del brazo apretándolo fuertemente.

Miro para atrás. Y eran tres chicos de más o menos 20 o 23 años…

-A dónde vas fresita. Tu eres la tal Amu ¿verdad?-Pregunto el chico que la estaba agarrando.

Amu lo miro y no lo pensó dos veces antes de morderle el brazo. El chico la soltó y grito de dolor.

-No me vuelvas a agarrar así. ¿Quién son? Y que quieren conmigo?- Amu pensó que tal vez podrían ser de la empresa enemiga de su padre. Esta no es la primera vez que le pasaba algo sí…

-Agh, me las vas a pagar rosita, ¡Agárrenla!-Le dijo a los otros dos.

-Tranquila esto va a ser rápido-Dijo Uno de los dos chicos que se acercaban.

Amu retrocedió buscando una escapatoria, no podía escaparse esta vez. Tendría que defenderse. Adopto una postura Taekwondo para pelear con ellos. No estaba segura de si iba a poder. Pero trataría. No se dejaría intimidar aunque tuviera un poco de miedo.

Unos de los chicos se empezó a reír.

-Crees que puedes contra nosotros?, eres tan graciosa que lastima que tenemos que hacer este trabajo-Dijo uno de ellos con falso tono triste.

Formo un puño en su mano. Amu cerró los ojos. Pero antes poder tocarla alguien agarro su mano.

Amu espero el golpe pero cuando nunca llego abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio a alguien parado en frente de ella. Lo primero que pensó fue

'Ikuto'

-¿Que se supone que estabas por hacerle?-Dijo Ikuto sosteniéndole la mano al chico que lo estaba mirando, Ikuto estaba más que furioso-Sabes, es algo que te dicen hasta cuando eres pequeño, a una chica jamás hay que pegarle.

-¿y quién te crees que eres tú?-Dijo grito uno de los chicos.

-Eso no les importa- Dijo Ikuto antes de lanzarse a golpearlos.

Los dejo inconscientes a los tres antes de terminar con el último Ikuto de susurro en voz baja.

-Díganle a su jefa, que no se meta más con Amu, y si vuelven a aparecer me encargare personalmente de ustedes y van a terminar mucho peor que ahora-Dijo Ikuto en un tono peligroso antes de golpearlo.

Amu seguía atrás mirando al suelo.

Cuando Ikuto termino se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Amu lleno de preocupación.

-Amu, ¿estás bien?-Dijo Ikuto abrazándola sin darse cuenta.

Amu sintió sus mejillas calientes pero igualmente respondió.

-Sí, estoy bien, Gracias Ikuto…-Dijo Amu en voz baja.

-De nada, y lo volvería a hacer…-Susurro la última parte casi inaudible.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de su situación y se separó rápidamente.

Riéndose nerviosamente dijo

-Jeje lo siento, me deje llevar…-Dijo Ikuto.

-Está bien…no te preocupes-Dijo Amu sonriéndole.

-Ahora, Te acompañare a tu casa.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Eh, pero tu casa está del otro lado, no tienes que molestarte en hacerlo-Dijo Amu.

-No es una molestia, y no acepto un 'No' por respuesta.-Dijo Ikuto cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien…-Acepto Amu.

Los dos empezaron a caminar, ya se podía ver la casa de Amu y se podía ver un Auto dentro de la casa. Oh no…

'Papa!' Pensó Amu

Su padre era muy dramático… Si veía a Ikuto… oh ni siquiera quería pensarlo…

-Sucede algo?-pregunto Ikuto.

-No, nada-respondió rápidamente Amu tratando de sonreírle. Pero parecía más una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien esta es mi casa- Dijo Amu cuando finalmente llegaron a una gran casa, o mansión, era muy enorme.

-Bonita eh… casa?, mansión?, palacio?- Dijo Ikuto bromeando.

-jeje gracias

-Bueno nos vemos el lunes Amu-Se despidió Ikuto.

-Adiós!-Dijo Amu para luego entrar.

Ikuto dio una última mirada atrás antes de desaparecer.

Amu entro a su casa.

-Estoy en casa!-grito ella a padres.

-Bienvenida, Amu-chan- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Amu…-empezó diciendo su padre con una sonrisa inocente.

Su padre estaba parado al lado de Midori y tenía los un aura negra, y fuego atrás (tipo anime). Midori lo miraba de costado.

-Amu-chan, ¿Quién era, ese… ese chi-chico?-Dijo Tsumugu entre dientes.

-Es un compañero de la Academia…- Dijo Amu mirándolo aburrida. Ya empezaba, es nadie que no sea una chica la puede acompañar a casa?.

-Pero es un chico Amu-chan, el pequeño gorrión de papa está dejando el nido-dijo Tsumugu alzando las manos al aire dramáticamente y arrodillándose, llorando con cascaditas en los ojos.

Amu se agacho y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sí, si papa.- Dijo Amu y luego se fue a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: HOOOLAA!, ACÁ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, SE QUE DIRÁN...**

**ESO FUE MUY RÁPIDO. APENAS AYER POR LA NOCHE SUBÍ EL ANTERIOR JEJE, PERO BUENO ES QUE ME ENCANTA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, CUANDO ME VIENE ALGO A LA MENTE LO QUIERO HACER ENSEGUIDA. **

**PERDÓN****. YA SE QUE ESTE ES CORTO, PERO ES SOLO PARA TERMINAR SU DÍA VIERNES... (EL DE ELLOS)**

**LO QUE NO SABEN ES QUE SE VAN A ENCONTRAR ANTES DE QUE SEA LUNES... PERO NO VOY A DECIR NADA MAS QUE ESO. **

Les mando saludos, sayonara!, comenten ^^.

_**-Atte: Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	10. Sábado gris con un destello de luz

**CAPITULO 8: SÁBADO GRIS CON UN DESTELLO DE LUZ**

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Shugo Chara!, No me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p>Era sábado e Ikuto estaba en su casa muy aburrido…<p>

No tenía nada que hacer y para empeorar la situación parecía que iba a llover, el cielo tenia nubes de lluvia y estaba gris… era como un día triste…

Su hermana estaba practicando canto en su habitación y sus padres estaban en la sala viendo una película.

Tenía que buscar algo para pasar el tiempo. No quería quedarse en casa haciendo NADA pero No se podía hacer mucho en un día de lluvia más que estar en la casa, podría practicar con su violín pero solo le saldrían melodías melancólicas, el día afectaba mucho todo.

Pero luego pensó. Como una simple lluvia iba a arruinar su día sábado?

Pensó en muchas ideas de lo que podría hacer para alegrar este día. Y luego tuvo una idea brillante.

Agarro su campera y paraguas y bajo las escaleras.

-Mama, papa voy a salir!-Grito Ikuto a sus padres mientras se ponía su campera.

-Espera, Ikuto. No ves cómo está el día?, está por llover y te vas a mojar, luego vas a resfriarte, y luego vas a tener que ir al médico y después te puede agarrar fiebre! Y… y…-Dijo Souko alarmada moviendo sus manos para todos lados contando lo que le podría pasar a su hijo si salía en un día como este. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir Ikuto respondió.

-WOW! Alto hay mama, no crees que estas exagerando un "poco"? , tres cosas. Uno, simplemente voy a salir porque estoy aburrido, dos, todavía no está lloviendo y tres, tengo un paraguas y campera, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto…-Dijo Ikuto poniendo sus manos enfrente suyo como una señal de que parara un poco aturdido por la exagerada preocupación de su madre.

-jeje, bien, si creo que exagere un poco, pero lo del resfriado era cierto y empieza a llover te puedes resfriar además de que no sé qué puedes hacer afuera en un día como este-Dijo Souko un poco más tranquila que antes.

-oh no te preocupes mama, si empieza a llover vendré enseguida a casa lo prometo y con respecto a lo que puedo hacer afuera, bueno… por eso tampoco te preocupes que ya pensare en algo tal vez solo voy a dar una vuelta para pasar el tiempo.-Dijo Ikuto-Me voy, adiós mama.

-Adiós Ikuto ten cuidado!-Dijo Souko dándose la vuelta para ir otra vez a la sala con su esposo.

Una vez que Ikuto estaba fuera él pensó

'Todavía me trata como a un niño…' y suspiro.

Ikuto caminaba por las calles viendo a unas pocas personas caminando, de seguro toda la gente estaba en su casa, vaya que parecía un día triste… respiro el aire fresco que se sentía en el viento y ya podía sentir el olor a tierra mojada por la lluvia que amenazaba por caer, miro al cielo solo para encontrarse con las nubes grises que se forman y que no dejan que el sol aparezca nublando y oscureciendo el día

Ikuto no se dio cuenta de que había llegada al parque al que venía algunos fines de semana a tocar su violín, sus pies lo habían llevado hasta ahí al parecer estaban acostumbrados a caminar hasta este lugar. El parque no estaba diferente a las calles. Estaba casi vacío solo con algunas personas caminando por allí, pero caminando rápidamente para poder llegar a sus casas y no mojarse con la lluvia que todavía no caía. Era como ver una escena gris y sin color, ni la alegría que caracterizaba a este parque. Hoy no había niños jugando, no había personas caminando y hablando. Odiaba los días de lluvia, los días grises. Trataba de que no le afectara como a todos los demás pero era casi imposible. A Ikuto no le gustaba estar triste y mucho menos por un día de lluvia. Le parecía ridículo bajar su ánimo por un día de lluvia.

Camino un poco más hasta llegar al lugar de los juegos, donde estaban los columpios. El recordó que solía venir a este parque cuando era pequeño, pero eso había sido a l años. En realidad no se acordaba mucho.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios y se comenzó a balancear un poco en él.

Después de unos minutos de mirar al suelo, Ikuto levanto la mirada y en ese momento entre gris encontró algo rosa alegre que iluminaba el lugar y destacaba entre lo triste. Primero pensó que sus ojos le estaban fallando y que solo lo había imaginado.

Pero luego un pensamiento vino a él y eso fue cierta pelirosa aunque no lo veía muy posible no perdía nada con acercarse un poco más y ver si estaba en lo cierto o no.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había visto el destello rosa. Caminando lentamente llego hasta el lugar en el que le pareció verla pero no encontró a nadie.

Algo decepcionado Ikuto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar mirando sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante en el lugar. Al menos había salido a dar una vuelta pero pronto empezaría a llover así que tenía que volver.

Y como si la hubiera llamado, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer a montones. Ikuto abrió su paraguas y mientras lo hacía choco con alguien, levanto la mirada y miro al frente. Era Amu.

'¿Que hace aquí en un día como este?' Pensó Ikuto, él la miro, ella traía una bolsa al parecer había salido a comprar, tenía una campera para lluvia de color violeta con un cinturón del mismo color y botones marrones que la adornaban y no traía paraguas… pero a pesar del dia y el hecho de que se estaba mojando ella estaba sonriéndole. Parecía una sonrisa que iluminaba al igual que la luna en una noche oscura. Se puso a pensar que tal vez él estaba imaginando las cosas o tal vez la lluvia afectaba su visión. La voz de la pelirosa que seguía parada en frente de el lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ikuto?- Pregunto Amu confundida con el peliazul que no respondía.

-Oh, lo siento, Hola Amu!, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Está lloviendo y no tienes paraguas- Dijo Ikuto con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

Amu le dio una linda sonrisa.

-Oh bueno, solo Salí a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche y como Salí tan rápido me olvide mi paraguas, a veces puedo ser algo despistada ¿cómo no vi las nubes grises en el cielo?-Dijo Amu preguntándose a sí misma.

Ikuto estuvo de acuerdo en silencio.

-Hay Amu, te estas mojando, ven te compartiré mi paraguas- Dijo Ikuto sonriéndole y poniéndose a su lado con el paraguas.

Amu se ruborizo un poco estaba muy cerca de Ikuto.

-Gracias, Ikuto. Y tú que hacías por aquí?-Pregunto Amu mientras caminaban por el parque, curiosa por lo que el peliazul estaría haciendo en el parque en un día como este.

-Bueno, a decir verdad estaba aburrido. La lluvia a veces es molesta, arruina un día que podría ser alegre, convirtiéndolo en un día gris y oscuro. A causa de ella las calles están vacías. Pero yo no dejo que me afecte en lo más mínimo en realidad de pequeño de encantaba la lluvia y a veces salía afuera para jugar bajo la lluvia, muchas veces llegue hasta aquí para jugar en los columpios-Dijo Ikuto con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos como si estuviera recordando. Amu lo miraba de manera curiosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes, yo solía hacer lo mismo a veces venia aquí también a los columpios…-Amu pensó en la razón por la que solía venir a este parque y a los columpios, no se acordaba, pero estaba segura de que era para venir a jugar con alguien pero no sabía quién. Ya que no se acordaba.

-que coincidencia, jeje, me parece raro el que no nos hallamos conocido-Dijo Ikuto mirándola.

-Si-Dijo Amu.

Ikuto se puso a pensar de nuevo en la lluvia y en lo que habían dicho y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Amu, que te parecería volver a esos días?-Pregunto Ikuto mirando la lluvia caer.

Amu le dio una mirada confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto.

-Bueno, que te parecería volver a los días en que en lugar de odiar a la lluvia la disfrutábamos, y empezar a disfrutar de la lluvia otra vez, aprender a no bajar nuestro estado de ánimo con un día gris y que se puede superar.-Dijo Ikuto volviendo su mirada a ella y sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer es…-Empezó a decir Amu pero no pudo terminar por que Ikuto la interrumpió.

-Primero, empezamos por bajar el paraguas y cerrarlo-Dijo Ikuto haciendo lo que dijo.

-Eh, espera, Ikuto nos vamos a moj…-Dijo Amu para ser interrumpida otra vez por Ikuto.

-Segundo, Bajar las capuchas de las camperas-Dijo Ikuto bajando la suya y la de Amu nuevamente sorprendiéndola.

-Oye, mi cabello!-Grito Amu.

-Sigue siendo hermoso no te preocupes.-Dijo Ikuto rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Amu se ruborizo por segunda vez y miro al suelo apenada.

-Muy bien, en tercer lugar y ultimo pero no menos importante para mi plan- Dijo Ikuto, Amu se estremeció y entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba el tono en el que dijo la palabra "plan", él estaba tramando algo.

Y como lo predijo, Ikuto en un rápido movimiento movió su mano y le saco la bolsa que traía Amu.

-Ikuto, que vas a hacer con eso, espera!-Dijo Amu viendo que Ikuto solo le sonrió y empezó a caminar delante de ella.

-Si lo quieres de vuelta, tendrás que encontrarme y atraparme, no hay segunda opción, las tiendas cerraron y si no lo haces me temo que no cenaras nada hoy-Dijo Ikuto en un tono burlón pero tranquilo.

Amu vio a Ikuto correr para perderse entre los árboles.

Y asi Amu quedo parada sola en la lluvia, sin capucha, con el cabello mojado, sin su bolsa y sin paraguas.

Como pensaba Ikuto. Amu exploto.

-IKUTOOOO!, VUELVE AQUÍ NEKO BAKA!- Dijo Amu con los ojos en llamas y una venita en la frente estilo anime y comenzando a correr hacia donde Ikuto se había perdido.

Ikuto que había escuchado el fuerte grito pensó:

'Neko?, que interesante' Y soltó una risa baja.

Ikuto subió a un árbol y miro hacia abajo. Podía ver a Amu venir hacia donde estaba el. Se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, sería una pena que alguien la asustara por la espalda ¿no?. Haciendo el menos ruido posible se puso en posición para en cualquier momento saltar.

Amu caminaba cada vez más cerca de donde estaba el.

-Tsk, Ikuto me las vas a pagar- Dijo Amu. Tenía menos irritación en su voz, estaba más irritada por el hecho de que no lo encontraba que por lo que había hecho. En realidad él tenía razón. Hace mucho que ella no disfrutaba de la lluvia de esta manera. Era divertido. Y no había tenido este tipo de diversión desde que era pequeña.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió…-Pregunto Amu a nadie en específico. Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la agarraba por detrás.

-KYAAAA, Ayuda!- Grito Amu moviéndose, tratando de escaparse. Pero para que no pudiera seguir gritando alguien le tapo la boca.

-Me parece que en vez de que tú me encuentres, yo te encontré más rápido. ¿Qué dices? Es divertido no? Admítelo.-Le susurro alguien al oído. Amu sintió sus mejillas ardiendo por el aliento caliente de la persona que le hablaba al oído.

Luego la persona la soltó y en cuanto Amu estuvo libre se dio la vuelta como una fiera con un destello peligroso en los ojos que a Ikuto le hizo temblar de miedo y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-IKUTO BAKA, NEKO HENTAI!- Grito Amu.

-Auch!, debo admitir que tienes un buen puño, ¿qué es? ¿De acero?-Pregunto Ikuto con el dolor en su voz tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y frotándosela para calmar el dolor.

-Hmp, ya cállate tú te lo buscaste, ahora dame la bolsa-Dijo Amu quitándole la bolsa.

-Supongo que sí, pero admite que te di un buen susto-Dijo Ikuto ya recuperado y sonriéndole.

-Hmp, por supuesto que no-Dijo Amu cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-por supuesto que sí.-Dijo Ikuto riéndose de su actitud.

-Oye, hay algo que me tiene muy curioso, porque me dices "neko"? es algo raro…-Dijo Ikuto.

-Hm, no lo sé supongo que te pareces a uno y solo me salió decirte así.-Dijo Amu ahora mirándolo.

-Oh, bueno sigue siendo raro pero no me molesta...-Dijo Ikuto- Hey te gusto la lluvia?

-A decir verdad es en lo que estaba pensando, tenías razón, hace mucho que no me divertía en la lluvia de esta manera a pesar ese plan tuyo…-Dijo Amu todavía un poco molesta.

-Ya, lo siento, pero no pude resistirlo-Dijo Ikuto disculpándose.

-Pues la próxima vez resiste o te mandare cinco más allá de este parque ¿me entendiste?- Dijo Amu mirando a Ikuto con una mirada terrorífica.

Ikuto trago saliva, pero asintió con la cabeza. Trataría de resistir sus impulsos de asustarla. Y si no podía pues ya tenía que ir reservando un lugar especial en el hospital.

Por un momento los dos se olvidaron de que seguía lloviendo.

Ikuto pensó en lo que podrían hacer y se le ocurrió algo.

-Sabes hay un lugar al que no eh ido desde que era pequeño, ¿te gustaría ir?- Pregunto Ikuto.

-Hm, ¿Qué clase de lugar?- Pregunto Amu.

-Sería una sorpresa. ¿Quieres venir?-Dijo Ikuto.

-Bien, vamos. No te olvides de que sigue lloviendo y no sabemos si el lugar está abierto.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso. Ven- Dijo Ikuto para luego empezar a caminar con Amu al lado de el.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! , esta vez tarde un poco mas por que tenia cosas que hacer tares y estudiar y un poco de descanso de estudiar jaja **

**acá**** les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste muchas gracias por la espera y los comentarios que lo ****leí, Gracias por mandarme inspiración y besos :)**

pronto va a haber mas, celos, romance y un beso! pero falta para llegar a eso...

Les mando besos! y nos vemos en el próximo

no se olviden de comentar, me inspira a seguir.

_-Atte: Amuto-Narusaku4ever._


	11. El parque de diversiones

**CAPITULO 9:El PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.**

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Shugo Chara!, No me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p>Amu iba caminando al lado de Ikuto. Hace un rato él le había dicho que la llevaría a un lugar al que no había ido desde que era pequeño. Hasta ahora Amu se había preguntado a qué clase de lugar la estaría llevando porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde estaban caminando. Le había preguntado a Ikuto pero el solo le respondió con una sonrisa divertida al verla quejarse tanto.<p>

'Maldito Ikuto' Maldecía Amu en su cabeza. Porque al parecer Ikuto sabía algo que ella no sabía o no se había dado cuenta y eso le molestaba.

Era el recorrido más raro que había hecho, Primero habían pasado por un callejón angosto, luego tuvo que saltar una pared, después tuvo que pasar por el agujero de un alambrado.

Después de unos minutos ella se había dado cuenta de que había una reja por la que podía haber pasado si la habría.

¿Es que estaba haciendo eso apropósito?, No era nada gracioso el tener que pasar por ese tipo de lugares para llegar a un lugar que ni siquiera conocía o que podría estar cerrado por la lluvia.

Y devuelta a la lluvia, seguía lloviendo y eso lo hacía todavía peor.

Volviendo al tema, Los lugares por los que pasaban básicamente era el recorrido de un animal, quizás un gato.

Para colmo Ikuto no le respondía, no le hablaba, tenía esa estúpida sonrisa y a ella no le quedaba más que seguirlo.

No sabía cuántas veces iba a repetir lo mismo pero…

Se preguntó por qué kami la odiaba!

Ikuto a veces podía actuar como un chico ejemplar y un caballero pero otras veces la molestaba, le hacía bromas y se hacia el misterioso, otras veces la animaba, se tomaba en serio cuando ella estaba sola y la acompañaba, la aconsejaba…

¿Y que rayos eran esos pensamientos?

Amu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y adónde iba todo así que decidió dejarlo.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su lado. Ikuto seguía mirando al frente.

-Ikuto, ¿Ya llegamos? Y por favor respóndeme esta vez porque si no…-Dijo Amu con su paciencia ya acabada y amenazándolo con el puño.

Ikuto La miro y vio su cara, en serio ella ya estaba agotada de todo este juego y ya era hora de acabarlo.

-Bien, tranquila, ya llegamos solo hay que saltar esta pared y listo-Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa, parándose en frente de una pared y comenzando a escalarla.

Amu lo miro confundida y luego se dio cuenta de la pared que estaba en frente de ellos, Mirando a la pared Amu resoplo por el cansancio y decidió escucharlo.

Por lo menos esta era la última pared que tendría que saltar. Luego cuando estaba a la mitad de la pared se dio cuenta de que podría haber buscado una puerta o portón y no seguir cayendo en su juego pero ya estaba a la mitad, se regañó mentalmente por su estupidez y siguió escalando.

Luego cuando llego a la cima de la pared empezó a bajar con cuidado pero a pocos metros se calló.

Ikuto que estaba en frente de ella la ayudo dándole una mano.

Amu se levantó y miro al frente.

Habían llegado a un parque de diversiones.

-Este lugar me parece conocido, pero no recuerdo ningún parque por aquí- Dijo Amu mirando a su alrededor.

-Este parque cerro hace un año. Como ya te había dicho solía venir aquí cuando era pequeño a la edad d años…Era una de mis lugares favoritos, me divertía mucho aquí, este parque es algo especial.-Dijo Ikuto con una mirada distante, parecía que estaba recordando.

Amu lo miro y luego volvió a mirar el parque ella también sentía algo especial pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento.

Entonces ella recordó algo.

-Ikuto!, Ahora que llegamos aquí dime ¿Qué rayos te pasa con ese 'atajo' por el que tuvimos que pasar?-Dijo Amu con una voz llena de furia.

Ikuto soltó una risa por lo que Amu se enfureció todavía más.

-Bueno, no era un invento mío, cuando venía a ese parque con mi hermana le hice lo mismo y después de un tiempo se convirtió en algo así como una carrera de obstáculos para ver quien llegaba primero, obviamente yo siempre le ganaba y ella se quejaba-Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa.

-Pues te recuerdo lo de siempre, Ikuto, eres un idiota.-Dijo Amu con cara de póker.

Ikuto solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al parque.

-Bien, Ahora vuelvo.-Dijo Ikuto empezando a caminar.

Amu lo siguió con la mirada pero no se movió y vio que levanto un fusible y todas las luces se prendieron y los juegos empezaron a andar.

-wow…-Dijo Amu con una voz inaudible.

-Esto era de lo que te hablaba, ya que no sabemos cuándo la lluvia va a parar, en vez de estar en casa viendo la lluvia caer y no poder salir, podemos estar aquí-Dijo Ikuto pero Amu estaba muy ocupada mirando a los juegos con estrellas en los ojos.

-SI!, VAMOS!-grito Amu saltando y aplaudiendo dándole un aspecto infantil.

Ikuto la miraba divertido. Y Amu paro de saltar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se sonrojo.

Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió a Ikuto.

-Lo siento. Yo, am, Iré allá.- Dijo Amu rápidamente y señalando la casa de los espejos, se fue prácticamente corriendo para escapar de la situación.

'Je, a veces actúa así cuando está emocionada?, definitivamente eso es un dato más que no sabía de ella, otro de mis pasos.' Pensó Ikuto viendo la casa de los espejos por donde había entrado Amu.

Ikuto Camino hasta un banco y se sentó para esperarla.

* * *

><p><p>

Amu entro a la casa de los espejos corriendo, se tranquilizó y suspiro.

-genial, Ahora va a pensar que soy un bicho raro…-se dijo Amu a sí misma.-Espero que no sea como los demás todavía no estoy totalmente convencida.

'Podría ser como los demás y él no sabe tantas cosas sobre mi pero sabe mi comportamiento y casi toda mi personalidad, aunque me gustaría no dudar de él, el primer día en que nos vimos en el parque actuó de una forma y después de otra totalmente diferente. No sé qué pensar… Pero hasta ahora no me mostro señales de una amistad falsa… supongo que tengo que dejar de ser paranoica y no pensar que todos quieren herirme.' Pensó Amu mirando el suelo, dio un suspiro y empezó a recorrer la casa los espejos.

* * *

><p>Ikuto seguía esperándola afuera. Entonces la vio salir y se levantó dándole una sonrisa.<p>

Pero ella le devolvió una sonrisa casi débil, tenía una expresión dubitativa y no lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

El primer pensamiento de Ikuto fue que algo le paso. O algo pensó.

-Hey, ¿cómo estuvo?-Pregunto Ikuto sonriendo.

-B-Bien jaja-Dijo Amu con una risa nerviosa

-¿sucede algo?-Pregunto Ikuto con una cara de preocupación.

Amu seguía pensando en que rayos estaba haciendo, solo tenía que levantar la mirada y dejar de hablar así. Asintió con una cabeza mentalmente. Esa actitud era ridícula.

Levanto la mirada y se quedó con las palabras en la boca. No respondió ya que miro los ojos de Ikuto. Estaba preocupado y no era preocupación falsa. Era verdadera. Entonces pensó, que en la última parte de sus pensamientos anteriores.

'Dejar de ser paranoica, pensar en que todos quieren herirla y confiar en Ikuto.'

Amu le dio cálida sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nop, todo está bien!-Dijo Amu enérgicamente.

Ikuto la estudio unos segundos más para ver si ella mentía. Al parecer no lo estaba haciendo. Eso lo alivio.

-Qué bueno-Dijo Ikuto.

-Ikuto, ahora que lo pienso ¿tu estuviste sentado aquí esperándome todo el tiempo que estuve en la casa de los espejos? ¿y con esa lluvia?-Pregunto Amu.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-Dijo Ikuto algo confundido por la pregunta.

-Como que '¿Por qué?', ¿acaso no vas a subirte a nada o entrar en algún lugar?-Dijo Amu en tono de regaño.

Ikuto se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. A él solo le bastada con ver a Amu divertirse.

-Oh no, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tu vienes conmigo.-Dijo Amu agarrándolo de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándolo.

-Qué?, pero…-Empezó a decir Ikuto pero fue interrumpido por Amu.

-Nada de 'pero' Tsukiyomi!, vienes conmigo, vas a subir a algún juego y punto final!.-Dijo Amu.

Ikuto se quedó mirándolo y suspiro con resignación.

-Bien…-Respondió, aunque no era necesario.

* * *

><p>Treinta minutos después los dos habían recorrido varios de los juegos. Ahora Tsukiyomi Ikuto estaba sentado en una taza de té color rosa.<p>

Amu no había parado de reír en cinco minutos.

-Bueno, no es tan gracioso…-Murmuro Ikuto.

-¿Cómo qué no?, jajaja, Si apenas puedes entrar-Dijo Amu entre risas y lágrimas.

Ikuto sonrió, al menos estaba divirtiéndose. Aunque fuera con él.

-Ikuto, cuando crees que va a parar de llover, fue casi todo el día y ya es de noche-Dijo Amu ya recuperada.

-No sé- Dijo Ikuto mirando en el cielo oscuro a las estrellas.-Pero ya tendríamos que irnos tus padres se van a preocupar si no llegas antes de la cena, se suponía que tu ibas a comprar y nada mas ¿verdad?.

Amu volteo la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Bueno, si se supone que tendría que haber ido a casa hace horas. Ni siquiera me di cuentan de eso.-Dijo Amu con una cara avergonzada.

Ikuto soltó una pequeña risa mirando su cara.

-Bueno, fue en parte mi culpa. Tampoco me di cuenta de eso. Le diré a tus padres que fue mi culpa no te preocupes.-Dijo Ikuto sonriéndole dulcemente.

-hm, no es necesario fue también mi culpa… Pero la pase muy bien hoy, jamás me había divertido tanto. Gracias, Ikuto.-Dijo Amu sonriéndole.

Ikuto la estaba mirando y no sabía por qué pero sentía que iba a sonrojarse, y luchaba para que eso no pasara. Así que desvió la mirada y le respondió:

-No, no es nada.-Dijo Ikuto casi murmurando, luego decidió mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle cálidamente-También me divertí mucho contigo.

Amu se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente hizo muchas señas exageradas y dijo:

-Eh, hm, jeje, Bien entonces, vamos!, supongo que tenemos un camino largo que recorrer.-Dijo Amu tratando de calmarse.

Ikuto seguía mirándola tiernamente. Su sonrisa no se habia borrado.

'Se muy linda cuando se pone nerviosa…' Pensó.

…

Espera, ¿qué?

Él lo pensó. Claro, consideraba a Amu una chica linda, no puede negárselo a sí mismo. A él le gustaba pasar tiempo con Amu, se divertía con ella y sentía algo que no podía describir. Algo que no habia sentido antes… y Además de eso, Amu no lo idolatraba o perseguía o acosaba etc. Era diferente.

Amu levanto la mirada y miro a Ikuto. Él estaba mirándola fijamente pero al parecer era una mirada pensativa.

-Hey Ikuto ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto Amu algo preocupada.

Ikuto salio de sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No nada, Vamos.-Dijo empezando a caminar. Luego recordó algo que Amu habia dicho-Hey dijiste que teníamos un 'largo camino que recorrer' el camino largo por el que vinimos hoy era el que te conté, en realidad no es necesario volver por ese camino, hay uno más corto.

-Ni lo sueñes. ¡Quiero mi revancha!, ya que se la verdad, voy a ganar esta vez.-Dijo Amu sonriéndole con una sonrisa triunfal como si hubiera ganado.

-Muy bien como quieras. Pero no cantes victoria todavía, o es que no recuerdas? soy mucho más rápido que tu.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Hn, si, lo sé, pero recuerda soy más pequeña que tú lo cual me da más facilidad para pasar por los obstáculos más rápidamente.-Dijo Amu, puso sus dedos en forma de 'V' y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-Eh, eso es trampa, _Amu-chan!_-Dijo Ikuto con un falso tono lastimero y un toque bromeando. Y empezó a correr.

* * *

><p>Ikuto y Amu habían llegado al final de 'su carrera', sorprendentemente Amu gano. Ella tenía razón ahora que se habia dado cuenta la primera vez en el recorrido a ella no le costó mucho pasar por sus obstáculos. Y menos ahora que ya sabía el camino y la razón de hacerlo.<p>

Ahora ambos estaban caminando a la casa de Amu.

-Bueno, nunca pensé que alguien me ganaría en una carrera.-Dijo Ikuto.

-hmp, la velocidad no lo es todo, esto demuestra que soy mejor que tu.- Dijo Amu bromeando, levantando la frente con una falsa actitud de grandeza.

-Oye, no te agrandes fue solo suerte, es obvio.-Dijo Ikuto divertido interiormente pero actuando con indiferencia.

-Hey!-se quejó Amu, pero antes de que pudiera seguir Ikuto la interrumpió.

-Bien aquí está tu casa.-Dijo Ikuto, caminando hacia loa puerta junto A Amu la cual no se habia dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-Eh, Ikuto no es necesario que le digas nada a mis padres, yo les puedo explicar, no te preocupes.-Dijo Amu sonriendo.

-No, nada de eso.-Dijo Ikuto tocando el timbre.-no fue solo TU culpa, en todo caso es NUESTRA culpa, si es así entonces LOS DOS hablaremos. No te dejaría sola.-Dijo Ikuto mirándola.

Amu no podía dejar de ver esos dos zafiros que la miraban fijamente. Nuevamente sintió la sensación que solo se le podía causar. No sabía que era.

-Juntos…-susurro con una sonrisa y asintió.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

-hm, Amu-chan!-Era su padre, Tsumugu-nos tenías preocupados-dijo él y la abrazo. Luego de soltarse de su abrazo Tsumugu miro a la derecha de su hija solo para encontrarse con una mirada azul zafiro.

El lugar se llenó de tensión entre Ikuto y Tsumugu, el hombre era algo exagerado pensó Amu, pero no era como si no hubiera pasado por eso antes. Al darse cuenta de Tsumugu, Ikuto solo lo mirada con la misma intensidad.

Tsumugu tenía una mirada calculadora. Se debatía entre correrlo ahora mismo lejos de su preciada hija o calmarse y tratar de hablar. Se decidió por la segunda, no porque quería si no porque su hija ya le había hablado sobre su actitud y no quería molestarla. Una Amu de mal humor no era nada bueno.

-Amu-chan, me vas a presentar a, a tu… _amigo?-_Dijo Tsumugu con un falso tono tranquilo. Estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para permanecer tranquilo pero era casi imposible. Su 'modo de padre protector' como lo había llamado Amu, no se lo permitía.

-hm, Papa él es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el me acompaño ayer para venir hasta aquí y como te había dicho, va a la academia conmigo.-Dijo Amu, luego miro a Ikuto, que al parecer se sentía más tranquilo-Ikuto, él es mi padre Tsumugu Hinamori.-Tsumugu casi frunció el ceño cuando escucho a Amu llamarlo por su nombre.

-Es un placer conocerlo SR. Hinamori.-Dijo Ikuto con una inclinación.-Lamento que se halla preocupado por ella. Le pido disculpas, Nos encontramos en el parque y luego le pregunte si quería pasear conmigo, fue mi culpa.-Dijo Ikuto todavía inclinado a modo de disculpas.

Tsumugu, estaba por decirle algo pero antes de hablar Amu hablo.

-Lo lamento papa, no fue todo culpa de Ikuto, también fue mi culpa yo no me di cuenta y acepte. Me olvide de que solo habia salido a comprar. No te enojes con el.-Dijo Amu mirándolo con ojos suplicantes sabiendo como era su padre. Para luego inclinarse también.

Ikuto la miraba por el rabillo del ojo con un poco de sorpresa.

'_juntos…' _Pensó Ikuto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsumugu miro con sorpresa a su hija pidiéndole que no se enojara con el chico Tsikiyomi. Obviamente no quería que él lo corriera como a los demás y por eso era todo esto. Pero… ¿Qué tan importante era el para ella? Se preguntó.

Luego miro al chico al lado de su hija y volvió la mirada calculadora a sus ojos.

Lo dejaría pasar esta vez. No parecía un chico malo. La mirada en sus ojos era un profundo mar de sentimientos. Era muy profunda e hipnotizante. Tenía dulzura, cariño y calidez cuando miraba a su hija. Eso le basto por ahora. A veces las apariencias engañan y no confiaba en el chico todavía. Pero pensaría en eso luego.

-Bien, no se preocupen, solo no nos vuelvas a preocupar así Amu y que no vuelva a pasar.-Dijo finalmente Tsumugu.

Amu se sorprendió en el tono de su padre era suave y verdaderamente tranquilo. Levanto la cabeza y lo miro casi se ensanchan sus ojos en la sorpresa él estaba sonriendo, no solo a ella, a LOS DOS! También a Ikuto!.

-Gracias por perdonarme señor Hinamori.-Dijo Ikuto- se está haciendo tarde y no quiero molestarlos más, me tengo que ir también me están esperando en casa.

-Bien, Amu-chan, porque no acompañas al joven Tsukiyomi?-Dijo Tsumugu sin borrar su sonrisa.

Amu simplemente asintió no confiando en su voz para hablar. Su padre estaba actuando raro. Pero aunque fuera así decidió sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. El al menos no corrió a Ikuto como esperaba. Eso era bueno.

* * *

><p>Amu camino al lado de Ikuto hasta llegar al portón.<p>

Antes de hablar se rio nerviosamente.

-jeje, lamento eso, mi padre es el tipo de 'Padre sobreprotector'-Dijo Amu.

-No te preocupes lo entiendo, el solo lo hace para cuidarte y porque te quiere, no es nada malo aunque debo admitir que debe ser aterrador meterse con el-Dijo Ikuto algo divertido.

-Ni te lo imaginas…-Dijo Amu pensando en los incidentes anteriores con su padre- Pero bueno, cuando lo llegas a conocer es verdaderamente agradable.-dijo alegremente Luego puso una expresión pensativa-Aunque él es así en parte por una razón.- Dijo con una cara algo triste y con una expresión dolorosa que trataba de ocultar.

Ante eso Ikuto se preocupó mucho. Nunca habia visto a Amu así, se preguntó que habría pasado.

-Me quieres contar esa razón?-pregunto Ikuto lentamente y con una voz suave.

Amu levanto la cabeza y lo miro. Estaba segura de que podía confiar en Ikuto al menos para decirle parte de su pasado.

-El lunes te lo podría contar…-Dijo Amu con una voz baja.

Ikuto solo asintió con comprensión.

-Bien entonces nos vemos el lunes-Dijo Ikuto agitando su mano en un saludo.

-Adiós, Ikuto, nos vemos el lunes-Dijo Amu dedicándole una sonrisa cálida. La cual Ikuto le devolvió antes de desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ikuto se fue Amu volvió dentro de su casa pasando por la puerta al lado de su padre quien estaba esperando.<p>

Amu no podía borrar su sonrisa.

-Amu-chan es mejor que vayas a darle la bolsa con las compras a tu madre, está en la cocina preparando la cena.-Dijo Tsumugu señalando la bolsa en las manos de Amu.

-Oh cierto ella también debió preocuparse.- Dijo Amu y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Tsumugu se quedó mirando por donde se había ido su hija.

Solo negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de Amu, suspiro y la siguió.

* * *

><p>Después de haber dejado A Amu en su casa Ikuto se dirigió a la suya en el lado contrario. Cuando finalmente llego abrió la puerta y su madre estaba allí golpeando su pie contra el suelo y con los brazos cruzados.<p>

'Oh vaya…' pensó.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Te das cuenta de que me mentiste y de qué hora es!?-Dijo Souko o más bien grito.

-Tranquila mama, sé que te dije que salía a dar una vuelta y volvía, pero me encontré con alguien y me entretuve, no me di cuenta de que hora era y se me olvidó lo que te había dicho. Lo siento.-Dijo Ikuto.-Lamento haberte preocupado.

Souko noto su voz arrepentida y lo pensó no podía enojarse con su hijo él ya tenía dieciséis después de todo, pero no pudo evitar regañarlo. Suspiro en derrota.

-Bien, te perdono pero no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera y mira te mojaste todo. Te había advertido sobre eso. Al parecer la persona con la que te encontraste era lo suficientemente importante como para ganarte un buen resfriado.-Dijo Souko.

Ikuto abrió un poco los ojos ante el comentario de su madre y luego sonrió.

-Si al parecer, si…-Dijo Ikuto luego empezó a caminar a su habitación para poder ponerse ropa seca.

Souko solo lo miro cuando dijo eso y le dijo que la cena ya estaría lista en pocos minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: HOLA MIS QUERIDOS/AS LECTORES/AS, PERDÓN POR TARDAR MAS DE LOS NORMAL CON ESTE CAPITULO. PERDÓN POR HACERLOS/AS ESPERAR Y A LA VEZ LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR HACERLO. **

**ACÁ**** LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y LES GUSTE. **

**LES MANDO SALUDOS! **

Rosse-Amu

Lala-Lulu

LOLITA GOTICA

Daiiana-Rociio

Akemi26

Guest

Laura258

aoi-chan

nozomi yumeno

sinon31

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!  
><strong>**NO DEJEN DE HACERLO ME INSPIRA SEGUIR ^^**

**Sayonara! **

**_-Atte: Amuto-Narusaku4ever._  
><strong>


	12. NOTA: POR FAVOR LÉANLA

**NOTA: Necesito saber algo para escribir el siguiente capitulo si alguien es fan de Tadase... ****por que el forma parte del pasado doloroso de Amu, y no va a tener un papel muy lindo entonces, Así que necesito que escriban es los comentarios si no les molesta que el sea parte del dolor de Amu, no quiero ofender a nadie así que si alguien es su fan por favor dígamelo y busco otro nombre. El papel de Tadase seria el de un chico que odiaba a Amu y la quería hacer sufrir. ¿como? para eso van a tener que esperar. ^^**

**Las/os quiero! :D **

_**Atte:Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	13. Acerca de mi pasado

**CAPITULO 10: ACERCA DE MI PASADO.**

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Shugo Chara!, No me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>El fin de semana pasó tranquilamente. El domingo Rima invito a Amu a su casa lo cual Amu acepto y volvió a su casa a la noche.<p>

Hoy es lunes por la mañana y Amu estaba sentada junto a Ikuto lo cual se había vuelto una costumbre ya que Ikuto siempre se las arreglaba para sentarse con ella. Al final Amu no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Faltaba un minuto para que sonara el timbre y empezar el recreo (N/A: receso, descanso ustedes saben…) y era momento de contarle a Ikuto lo que le había prometido. Después de todo se iba a enterar en algún momento y él era su amigo el más cercano junto con Rima.

Ding dong ding dong

Amu se levantó bruscamente que hizo sobresaltar a Ikuto a su lado. Ikuto le dirigió una mirada confusa y Amu lo miro también. En un intercambio silencioso Amu le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Ikuto entendió y la siguió.

-Vamos a la azotea.-Dijo Amu su era algo extraña, Ikuto por primera vez no podía entender lo que sentía o que ocultaba debajo de esa actitud. Eso lo preocupo.

Ikuto sin decir nada la siguió y cuando llegaron decidió preguntarle.

-Amu, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué venimos a la azotea? Y ¿Por qué esa actitud tan seria? ¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Ikuto rápidamente y muy preocupado no podía evitarlo esto era verdaderamente extraño.

Amu estaba enfrente de él dándole la espalda, solo se veía su cabello largo y rosa bailando con viento. De repente ella se dio vuelta y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Ya, tranquilo!, no te preocupes tanto no me paso nada!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa pero a pesar de eso se podía sentir su tristeza levemente a su alrededor.

-¿Segura?-Pregunto Ikuto.

-Sí, claro.-Asintió Amu todavía sonriendo para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria.

-Ikuto, te prometí que te iba a decir porque mi padre se comportaba así, además, junto con eso quiero contarte otra cosa. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?-Pregunto Amu.

Ahora Ikuto entendía todo. Esto es lo que quiso saber desde el principio, desde que había conocido a Amu, ¿Qué paso en el pasado?. Con suerte él lo sabría hoy.

-Sí, claro que puedes confiar en mi-Dijo Ikuto mirándola a los ojos para demostrarle que hablaba en serio.

-Bien, vamos a sentarnos no tenemos mucho tiempo solo treinta minutos pero creo que es suficiente para contarte al menos parte de la historia.-Dijo Amu sentándose contra la pared, Ikuto se sento a su lado y espero a que comenzara a hablar. Después de unos minutos el hablo primero.

-Amu, no es necesario que me cuentes si no quieres…- Dijo Ikuto.

-Eh, no está bien, después de dos años de no hablar de esto, es demasiado. Tengo que decírselo a alguien descargarme. Ademas tu eres mi amigo y se supones que tengo que se capaz de contarte lo que me paso. ¿no?-Dijo Amu con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ikuto asintió.

-Claro.

-Bien, mi padre se comporta así en parte por un incidente que sucedió hace dos años en mi antigua academia. Y la otra parte es normal porque siempre fue sobreprotector pero empeoro con ese incidente.-Dijo Amu.

-Todo comenzó cuando decidí empezar clases de canto y piano, todos me decían que tenía que ser cantante o que tenía un don para cantar, a todos les encantaba, desde que me fue tan bien con el canto y el piano empecé a ser el acto principal para cada acto que había en la academia, ya sea para festivales o cuando hacíamos recaudaciones. Amaba cantar pero había una chica a quien no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, se llamaba Mei. Ella solía ser la mejor cantando pero no acepto que mi voz era excepcional, en el escenario aun cuando yo le dije que cantara conmigo a dúo, no quería que nadie más la opacara y se rehusó a cantar con 'la perdedora Amu'. Ella era hermosa y la más popular de la academia, todos la adoraban, hasta que se enfocaron en mí, lo cual antes no había pasado porque solía tener un perfil bajo. Quise dejar de cantar porque me sentí mal por Mei pero me dijeron que no podía y Mei tenía que aprender que ella no era el centro del mundo y que tenía que dejar que otras personas se luzcan además de ella, que no podía desperdiciar mi talento por un capricho. Desde allí Mei comenzó a odiarme, siempre haciéndome la vida imposible, trataba de no hacerle caso pero a veces no podía, era horrible. Un año después de que me hice popular en la Academia, Ella trataba de ganarme en todo, según ella porque no quería que yo tuviera nada más y ella se merecía tener todo lo que quisiera. Hasta enamoro al chico que me gustaba, Tadase. Él nunca me había hablado y yo tampoco fui capaz de hablarle nunca pero un día él se acercó a mí y dijo que yo le gustaba.-Dijo Amu con una expresión muy triste casi llorando.-Así, de la nada. Yo era una idota ¿sabes?, no puedo creer que le pude creer todo lo que me dijo. Todo eso duro tan solo un mes. Un mes. A mí me gustaba en serio Tadase, es más, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, en ese momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él. Pero…-las lágrimas de Amu ya no se pudieron contener y empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, y su cabello rosado cubriéndole la cara- Después fui destruida por completo cuando lo encontré besándose con Mei, el me había citado para que nos encontráramos cerca de un rio. Era un lugar hermoso con muchos árboles, tranquilo amaba ese lugar pero de pronto lo odie. Se separó de ella y me saludo como si nada, luego los dos me dijeron que todo había sido una mentira, que Tadase solo se encargó de enamorarme para después dejarme. Y él no me amaba, me dijo que me odiaba y que nadie nunca podría amar a una perdedora como yo. Mei pudo haberme torturado con todo y de todas las formas pero ninguna de esas torturas me dejo una herida tan grande como esa, eso me termino destruyendo, el había sido el primer chico a quien amaba de verdad y me ridiculizo al otro día en la academia en frente de todos, Mei se encargó de que todos me odiaran y no me hablaran, se encargó de "ponerme en mi verdadero lugar", solo quería desaparecer, perdí toda mi confianza, hasta cuando caminaba por los pasillos con cada mirada que recibía me escondía, hasta el punto en que tenía que correr para pasar a mi casillero e irme a clases. Empezó a tener ataques de pánico cuando pasaba por Mei y Tadase, que evitaba mirarlo, tenía miedo de que me volvieran a hacer algo, estando cerca de ellos todo era peor para mí, eso era todo lo que sabía. Mis padres supieron de todo eso cuando el director los llamo preocupado por mí, él les dio castigo a todos los que me hicieron daño pero para ellos no era nada solo sonreían socarronamente hacia a mí. Hace un año yo estaba con una psicóloga y estudiaba en casa, cuando pude superar todo mas o menos me prometí a mí misma que nadie me volvería a hacer algo así y que iba a avanzar, no podía vivir encerrada sin amigos y temiendo que me lastimen, nadie iba a pasar por encima de Hinamori Amu-Dijo Amu con una pequeña sonrisa triste.-jeje, muy optimista de mi parte ¿no?, cuando supere la tristeza, digamos que la segunda fase de apodero de mí: la ira, pero eso no era bueno porque me podía descargar con cualquiera, hasta con mis padre… así que entre en taekwondo para descargarme y ocupar mi mente en eso. Pensé que si sabía Taekwondo podría ser capaz de defenderme y nadie me dañaría, al menos físicamente, luego vino mi 'mascara de sentimiento' intente bloquear mis sentimientos y no mostrar ninguno para tener 'mi fortaleza completa' y nadie jamás podría dañarme. Pensé que con eso podría recuperar mi confianza pero me equivoque aunque no lo pareciera yo tenía miedo todavía, miedo a que pasara lo mismo. Es por eso que cuando llegue aquí no quería cantar tan pronto como me lo dijiste, no mostraba mis sentimientos, no hablaba con nadie y trataba de no llamar la atención, bueno, cuando vi a esa tal Saaya me sacó de quicio… se parecía a Mei, aunque Mei parecía peor que ella pero no la conozco bien así que no sabría decirlo, no pude aguantarlo al instante la odie.

Ikuto ni siquiera parpadeo en lo que Amu contaba la historia.

-yo… nunca debí cantar, nunca tendría que haberlo hecho. Solo empeore las cosas para mí, no lo vi como un don. Nunca debí creerle Tadase, vamos quien se podría enamorar de una para otro y quien se podría enamorar de una perdedora como yo. Simplemente debí dejar a Mei cantar y quedarme como estaba. Porque… s...si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así ni siquiera hubiera aceptado a mí no me importaba…-Dijo Amu comenzando a llorar, llevo las dos manos a su cara para cubrirla.

-Qué patética, ¿no?-Dijo Amu entre sollozos.

Ikuto simplemente estaba en shock, ¿Quién en este mundo podía ser así?, al parecer Mei y ese tal Tadase, con solo pensar en sus nombre se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Sin dudas esas basuras que se hacen llamar personas merecen lo peor. Amu no se merecía nada de eso, ella simplemente no tenía la culpa de haber sido mejor que Mei, ella era talentosa y tenía derecho a mostrar su talento. No tenía por qué sufrir se esa manera.

Ikuto salió de su shock para darse cuenta de lo que Amu le había preguntado. Sin pensarlo la abrazo.

-No, ¡por supuesto que no!, no eres patética. No te merecías sufrir de esa manera, no por ser talentosa, por ser hermosa. No eres una perdedora. Tú tenías todo el derecho de cantar, _Mei-_dijo Ikuto con veneno cuando menciono su nombre-solo era envidiosa y caprichosa, no vale la pena lamentarse, no te arrepientas de lo que has hecho si ellos no te apreciaron es porque son unos imbéciles. Tu eres una gran persona Amu, eres una persona fuerte, no te avergüences de quien eres, no te llames perdedora, no digas cosas que no eres y no vivas con arrepentimiento.-Dijo Ikuto abrazándola un poco más fuerte mientras acariciaba su largo cabello rosa-Ahora no solo están tus padres, estoy aquí contigo, yo estaré ahí cuando me necesites y para lo que me necesites. No dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar, nadie. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias… Ikuto. También, Gracias por escucharme-Dijo Amu separándose y darle una sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecerme-Dijo Ikuto secándole las lágrimas.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Rima?-Pregunto Ikuto, sabiendo la amistad que tenían.

-Sí, se lo dije ayer cuando fui a su casa.-Dijo Amu débilmente un poco más recuperada.-Pero a ella le dije algo más resumido no quería que se preocupara mucho.

-bien-Dijo Ikuto. Luego sonó el timbre.

-Oh, lo siento, la historia tardo los treinta minutos, no pudiste comer nada!, lo lamento-Dijo Amu dándose cuenta un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, ahora tenemos que irnos sigue la clase de música y es mejor que te laves la cara o preguntaran que te ocurrio.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Oh si, vamos.-Dijo Amu comenzando a bajar por las escaleras con Ikuto por detrás.

'Así que fue eso…por eso su actitud era tan solo por protección. ¿Por qué a ella?, no lo merecía. Pero ahora me encargare de que nada más le ocurra, lo prometo' Pensó Ikuto para luego seguir caminando detrás de Amu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:Hola! Bueno no nos agrada Tadase ^^, a mi tampoco en realidad pero le mantengo respeto por su fans, aunque veo que no hay ninguno. claro esto es Amuto. pero puede haber alguien que le guste Tadase y el Amuto, seria algo posible... **

**bueno yendo a otro tema, en este capitulo al fin esta la historia de Amu, no entre en muchas detalles ya que no soy buena en eso trate de contar solamente la historia ya que a Amu le dolía mucha revivir eso en su mente. y como no soy muy buena para hacer un flashback preferí hacerlo así, era mejor a hacer algo que probablemente me salga mal. **

**este capitulo es mas corto quizá, pero yo solo quería terminar la historia de Amu si no, no podía dormirme tranquila :s. Asi que espero la disfruten y les guste! bueno. no es para disfrutar por que es triste y bueno ... *llorando en un rincón***

**¿quien diría que habría alguien peor que saaya?, o igual que ella , quien sabe... no me sorprendería si su apellido era Yamabuki. **

**En el siguiente capitulo, al final, pondré un omake de Amu en la casa de Rima ^^. **

**¡Les mando saludos a todos/as mis lectoras/es! **

**nozomi yumeno, saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina! ;D**

**Los/as quiero! y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, sigan comentando, me inspira :)**

_**Atte:Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	14. OMAKE: Rima y Amu

**OMAKE: Rima y Amu.**

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Shugo Chara!, No me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><span>-OMAKE:<span>

Amu siguió a Rima hasta su habitación.

-Rima, gracias por invitarme, no sé qué habría hecho estaba tan aburrida…-Dijo Amu con un suspiro.

-No te preocupes después de todo soy tu amiga, además yo también estaba en tu misma situación y que mejor forma de pasar un domingo que entre amigas ¿no?-Dijo Rima alegremente abriendo la puerta de su habitación para que pasara.

Amu la miro con sorpresa por unos segundos, todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrada a la palabra 'Amiga', pero ahora, al menos, lo aceptaba. Entro a la habitación de Rima

Rápidamente Rima la sorprendió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Amu la miro con escepticismo, y levanto una ceja, ¿Qué le sucedía?, decidió preguntar.

-¿A qué viene ese movimiento tan brusco?-Pregunto Amu manteniéndose neutral.

-Oh, vamos Amu, no te pongas a la ofensiva, soy tu amiga recuerda y hablaba enserio cuando lo dije, así que puedes confiar en mi-Dijo Rima mirándola seriamente para demostrar que no estaba bromeando, Amu dudo pero asintió y Rima prosiguió-Y ya que puedes confiar en mi…-Empezó Rima, luego se acercó a Amu y la miro con ojos grandes y brillantes-¡Me vas a decir que sucedió en ese pequeño paseo con Tsukiyomi-kun!- Termino Rima

¿Así que era eso? Amu suspiro internamente, Rima parecía seria sobre estas cosas y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido, tenía el presentimiento de que Rima no la estaba dejando ir hasta que le contara absolutamente todo.

-Solo fue un paseo y nos encontramos por casualidad no es que yo quisiera encontrármelo-Dijo Amu tratando de hablar con indiferencia pero cuando Rima le envió una mirada dubitativa se dio cuenta de que su actuación no estaba resultando.

Rima se acercó a su cara examinando cada detalle como si quisiera encontrar algo, luego retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres una mala mentirosa Amu!-Dijo Rima haciendo una mueca.

Amu la miro antes de suspirar en derrota. No le quedaba más que hablar.

-Está bien, el me llevo a un parque de diversiones.-Dijo Finalmente Amu, Los ojos de Rima se volvieron a iluminar.

-Aw!, ¿enserio? Dime todo! ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿él te beso o algo así?-Dijo Rima con mucho entusiasmo en su voz.

Amu se sonrojo ante la última pregunta pero negó con la cabeza.

-N-no!, por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-Dijo Amu sonrojada, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, el cual ya había sido visto por Rima.-Además-continuo-Solo me llevo en un pequeño paseo que no era importante.-Dijo Amu volviéndola a mirar.

-¿Qué dices?, es obvio que a él le gustas y eso podría considerarse una cita!-Dijo Rima Sonriéndole y un poco divertida por las reacciones de su amiga.

-U-una ci-cita?!-Amu se sonrojo todavía más ante la posibilidad y oculto su cara con sus manos.

-Oye, no tienes por qué ponerte así-Dijo Rima soltando una pequeña risa-También se nota que a ti te gusta el.

Amu solo la miro pero no negó nada.

-Aunque digas eso… él nunca dijo que era una cita… y ¿cómo se con certeza que le gusto?, si el me trata como a una amiga.-Dijo Amu bajando su voz cada vez más, haciéndose apenas audible.

-Hey no bajes el ánimo, él puede tratarte como una amiga, pero te mira diferente, ¿nunca lo notaste?-Dijo Rima.

Amu la miro con sorpresa.

-No… en realidad no…pero no creo que me haya dado cuenta porque… bueno… am…-Amu empezó a moverse inquietamente no sabiendo si decirle esto o no.

-no te diste cuenta porque…?-Impulso Rima.

-¡Porque nunca lo miro a los ojos más de cinco segundos!-Dijo de repente Amu como si quisiera sacarse eso de encima y decirlo para que todo terminara.

Rima no sabía si reírse o preocuparse.

-Y ¿Por qué es eso?-Decidió preguntar.

-Porque siempre que lo miro a los ojos me pierdo…-Dijo tímidamente casi en un susurro.

-¿Te pierdes…?-Impulso aún más Rima.

-Con sus ojos, siempre que los miro me quedo congelada en mi lugar como una idiota que parece hipnotizada por algo, así que por eso los evito!-Finalmente grito Amu, '¡Maldita sea!, Rima, si estas son las cosas que tengo que cuando vengo a tu casa…' Amu no termino de pensar porque escucho una pequeña risa que venía de Rima levanto la vista y vio a Rima riéndose.

-Rima sí que querías que hablara para humillarme…-Empezó Amu indignada pero fue cortada por Rima.

-No, no!-Dijo Rima sonriendo y poniendo sus manos delante de ella negando-Es solo que, no puedo creerlo, enserio te gusta Ikuto!, Es más hasta podría decir que lo amas si no fuera que lo conociste hace poco-Dijo Rima.

Amu se puso toda roja nuevamente. Rima sabia como provocar que esto sucediera!.

-N-no sé de qué hablas!-Dijo Amu poniéndose a la ofensiva.

-No trates de negarlo!, se nota, tu comportamiento lo dice claramente, cualquiera podría verlo! Hasta te sonrojaste cada vez que mencione a Ikuto!-Dijo Rima.

Amu no sabía que decir, quería negarlo pero no pudo.

-Está bien… Si me gusta Ikuto, ¿satisfecha?-Dijo Amu volviendo a su estado indiferente y poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-Por supuesto!-Dijo Rima con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Chicas, la cena esta lista!-Grito la madre de Rima desde abajo.

-Muy bien, mama, ahora bajamos!-Grito Rima, luego se dio vuelta y miro a Amu.-¿Vamos?.

-Hm-Fue todo lo que dijo Amu todavía un poco indignada por lo de recién.

Rima suspiro y sacudió la cabeza por la actitud de su amiga. Y luego las dos bajaron a cenar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:Hola! lamento la tardanza de mas de un mes sinceramente, tenia un bloqueo y no tenia imaginación para escribir, no quería escribirles algo mal escrito o algo así... así que espere hasta tener ideas. ahora les traigo un OMAKE de Amu y Rima, el siguiente capitulo esta en proceso solo espérenme un poco mas ^^. Les agradezco que esperen.**

_nozomi yumeno:_ con los fantasmas de Amu te referís a las personas que hicieron sufrir a Amu en el pasado?. Si es así, entonces veo lo que puedo hacer en los próximos capitulo ;). Supongo que se los debo ya que no saben mucho sobre ellos...

**Nos vemos hasta que suba el capitulo ;D! Comenten, me inspira, y si tienen ideas no duden en decirlas!.**

_**Atte:Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


End file.
